PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah
by IvyEvad9
Summary: Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." / Karma x Fem! Nagi, Karma x OC, Akabane's family! Sequel dari 'Pervert, but why is he very cool'
1. Prolog

Ada dua alasan mengapa Akabane Karma membenci anaknya dari Nagisa Shiota, ekhm maaf berubah marga menjadi Akabane Nagisa.

Pertama, anak itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya

Kedua, anak itu memiliki bakat terpendam yang diwariskan dari ibunya.

Ya, membunuh.

Anak itu ... membunuh keluarga Akabane.

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?

Pair: KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa, OC

Genre : Romance, Family

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Prologue :

Awalnya keluarga Akabane itu adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Dipenuhi kebahagiaan setelah lahirnya anak pertama mereka.

Akabane Karma. Hei, siapa yang tidak senang jika cinta pertamanya sekarang telah menjadi istrimu? Pasti senang. Apalagi cinta pertamamu itu tengah menggendong anakmu yang telah berusia enam tahun.

Astaga, Karma tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Tapi, setiap manusia pasti memiliki persoalan hidup. Pasti. Tidak hanya sekali, beberapa kali dalam kehidupanmu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pemikiran ini tiba-tiba muncul saja ketika melihat senyum polos dari anaknya. Berteriak "Tou-chan!" dengan riangnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak menunjukkan hasil coretannya yang begitu mengerikan. Coretan didominasikan warna merah dan hitam dimana tiga orang tengah bergandengan. Dua besar dan satu kecil. Semuanya berambut warna merah dan kedua orang besar itu diberi tanda silang.

Mengerikan bukan?

"Untuk Tou-chan!"

Karma terdiam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama ini hidup Karma selalu bahagia. Sekali dua kali merasakan kesedihan hanya karena ditinggal orangtuanya pergi dan dia mulai terbiasa. Dan satu kesedihan paling mendalam ketika dia berurusan dengan istrinya saat dia masih menginjak bangku SMP. Dan satu lagi, kematian sang guru tercinta. Sisanya? Bahagia saja tuh.

Apakah ... ada cobaan berat yang akan menimpanya?

Anak itu tersenyum manis.

Karma teringat senyum manis Nagisa Shiota sebelum membunuh Koro-sensei dengan 'lincahnya'.

-PBWIHVC-

"Ah! Risa-chan, jangan membuang-buang beras!"

Karma terkesiap mendengar teriakan sang istri. Menggendong anaknya yang tengah memberontak, sangat ingin membuang beras. Hei, beras itu mahal, tau. Dasar anak boros.

"Ngga mau! Okaa-chan! Aku mau itu!"

"Jangan begitu! Tidak baik membuang makanan!"

"Itu bukan makanan! Beras ngga bisa dimakan!"

"Kalau dimasak, bisa dimakan?"

Anak itu terdiam mendengar suara dari ayahnya.

"Hentikan itu dan duduk tenang."

Anak itu menatap ayahnya tajam. Lalu menendang sang ibu dan melemparkan beras tepat di depan wajah ayahnya.

Karma murka.

"Hei, Tou-chan... Kau tahu tidak~?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Merangkak menaiki ayahnya, kemudian memeluk lehernya perlahan, mencium sang ayah sambil tersenyum 'manis'

"Ini hanya perasaanku, tapi-" Dia mengelus pelan rambut merah tersebut. "Satu-satunya pemilik rambut merah ... Itu Tou-chan, bukan?"

Karma hanya diam melirik anaknya.

' _Jika seorang anak melempar beras tanpa alasan, maka ada orang yang akan mati pada malam hari'_

-PBWIHVC-

"Kakek! Nenek!"

Anak itu berteriak senang. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Orangtua Akabane Karma datang berkunjung dari Thailand.

"Astaga, cucu Nenek sudah besar~!"

Pipi itu dikecup. Pelukan terjadi. Suasana riang mengisi ruangan itu. Karma hanya diam di sudut ruangan. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memeluk ataupun apalah dengan orangtuanya.

Melainkan heran.

Kenapa mereka datang berkunjung?

"Karma-kun."

Dia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum tipis kemudian berbincang singkat pada kedua orangtuanya. Anehnya, Nagisa dan anaknya menghilang entah kemana. Seolah memberikan waktu untuk mereka bertiga berbincang.

"Okaa-chan, kakek dan nenek sebentar lagi meninggal lho..."

Sayangnya, Nagisa tidak terlalu mendengar bisikan dari anaknya karena sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Itu membuat anaknya kesal. Dia berlari menuju ke ayahnya.

"Otou-chan! Kakek dan Nenek nanti mati, lho!"

Hei, siapa yang tidak murka? Karma benar-benar murka saat itu. Karma benar-benar malu. Anaknya berteriak tepat di depan kedua orangtuanya. Itu menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Dia tidak pantas menadi seorang ayah. Anak kurang ajar!

Itu malam terburuk baginya dan anaknya.

Anaknya langsung mengunci diri di kamar setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Menangis keras bahkan Nagisa kewalahan mengurus keduanya.

"Biarkan saja dia! Anak tidak tahu diri!"

Nagisa melumat bibir kurang ajar Karma. Menghentikan amukannya.

"Tenanglah, Karma-kun..." Sang istri adalah pihak netral. Dia memeluk suaminya dengan lembut, mengelus-elus kepala merah itu sambil berbisik bagai seorang malaikat. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Maafkan Risa, ya..."

Karma tidak tahu lagi. Dia benar-benar kesal.

-PBWIHVC-

Benar.

Ayah dan ibu Karma meninggal dunia malamnya akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Malamnya. Malam hari.

' _Jika seorang anak melempar beras tanpa alasan, maka ada orang yang akan mati pada malam hari'_

"Anakmu pembunuh, Nagisa."

"Tidak mungkin, Karma-kun! Dia masih anak kecil. Tidak mungkin dia membuat kecelakaan pesawat, kan?!"

"Lalu kau ingin bilang ini apa? Kebetulan?! Sudah berapa kali dia melawanku?! Apa yang salah dengan ajaranku?! Apa yang salah dengan ajaranmu?! Tidak ada yang salah, kan?!"

Nagisa terdiam. Tahu bahwa sang suami frustasi sekaligus sedih. Itu pasti. Orangtuanya baru meninggal, tau.

"Karma-kun..."

"...aku pergi mengurus pemakaman mereka."

Semenjak itu, Karma tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan Risa tidak mengingat jelas wajah ayahnya.

-TBC-

Salah satu sequel dari Pervert, but why is he very cool. Menceritakan tentang hubungan seorang anak, Akabane Risa dan ayahnya, Akabane Karma. Saya berharap, dengan adanya fic ini, pembaca dapat menyadari bahwa dibalik wajah sangar seorang ayah, terdapat kasih sayang amat mendalam untuk kita.

Ahaha, berharap lho /pret

BESOK UN LHO! HEBAT, KAN? HATIKU GEMBIRA! /udah

Kalian tahu? Aku berjanjinya mau buat anaknya membenci ibunya, tapi ngga jadi. Nagisa itu malaikat. /heh

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, selesai UN ya~ Atau selesai malam perpisahan sekolah kami? Entahlah~

Nikmati, ne.

Oh, ya. Aku berterimakasih kepada Kak Witi Similikiti yang memberikan nama untuk anak Karma dan Nagisa. Otomatis, dia anakmu juga /bukan

Risa berarti sensitif, mudah tersinggung atau emosional, ramah atau toleran, tetapi perempuan yang menarik. *setelah cek gugel*

Cocok lho, Wit! Arigatou gozaimasu! *peluk* *dipenggal Robi* /heh

Aku mikirnya Risa berasal dari nama kedua orangtuanya. kaRma dan nagISA. Jadilah, RISA~

Saa, nikmatilah, hiburan, dariku

Seperti biasa, Ivy selalu bingung menentukan genre.

Bai,bai~

Salam,

IvyEvad9


	2. Chapter 1

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Chapter 1

Gadis berparas cantik yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Cerdas dalam akademik maupun non akademik, khususnya pada bidang matematika dan bela diri.

Gadis dengan wajah manis dengan surai biru muda yang panjang. Sekilas dia tampak seperti ibunya. Senyumnya yang lembut meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Hanya saja...

Sikapnya...

"Oh, pembullyan? Astaga, zaman sekarang masih ada kah? Ayo,ayo, lawan aku sini!"

B-Bukan ibunya yang mengajarinya berkelahi, serius.

"Risa, kau nyaris diskors, lho! Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak kelas 3!? Berbahaya,tau!"

Risa hanya membalas itu dengan tawa. Seolah-olah sangat menikmatinya.

"Astaga..."

-PBWIHVC-

"Tadaima..."

Pintu rumah sederhana itu dia buka. Melepaskan sepatu dan meletakannya di rak. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melempar asal tasnya di meja. Tubuhnya segera dia hempaskan di atas sofa.

" _Risa, ibu ada rapat. Jadi pulangnya malam. Makan siang ada di atas meja. –Ibu"_

Risa mengangguk pelan menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja. Hm! Dengan kata lain ...

DIA BEBAS!

Risa menghabiskan makannya secepat mungkin, segera terjun ke dalam bak mandi, menikmatinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil pakaiannya dan lari. Keluar dari rumah.

Dia bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar~

"Yosh! Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba ini!"

Dia melompat saat seharusnya menuruni tangga. Mengunci pintu rumah dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuka jendela selebar-lebarnya dan terjun bebas ke halaman rumah.

Dia tersenyum senang.

Tindakan gila memang.

"Ah."

...

SESEORANG MELIHATNYA!

Tubuhnya sukses bergemetar hebat. Bisa menjadi masalah besar jika ibunya mengetahui hal nekad yang dia lakukan.

"Kau ...melompat dari sana?"

Dia terdiam.

"Tidak takut?"

Risa mendengus sebal. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi. (Dan dia lupa bahwa dia baru menginjak bangku SMP)

"Untuk apa aku takut? Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu, Jii..." ucapannya terputus. Matanya membulat kaget melihat 'siapa' yang mengetahui aksi nekadnya.

"Hee, ingin kulaporkan dengan orangtuamu?"

Rambut merah...

"...siapa kau?" ucapnya waspada. Dia telah memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk bertarung. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya berbuat demikian, tetapi sinyal di otaknya telah membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya.

Ditambah lagi rambutnya berwarna merah, familiar di matanya.

"Pfft. Waspada sekali. Hebat!" pujinya. Lha, kenapa dia dipuji? Entahlah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu kok," ucapnya dingin, "siapa yang ada di depanmu ini."

Matanya tajam, wajahnya seram. Iya, Risa akan memasukkan orang itu ke dalam _black list_. Mata itu menyorotkan kebencian mendalam yang ditujukan untuknya. Risa menatapnya serius, dia terpaku pada tatapan mata laki-laki itu. Kebencian? Entahlah. Tatapan mata itu seolah menusuk hatinya.

"Hm," balasnya singkat.

-PBWIHVC-

"Kau kenapa, Risa? Tiba-tiba meminta bertemu, setelah itu kesal-kesal sendiri disini."

Risa mendengus sebal sambil mengaduk-aduk es kopi yang dia pesan, "Ada orang aneh di depan rumahku."

"Hah? Bahaya dong! Mana tau dia maling!"

"Maling sih ..., aku kurang yakin. Dia ganteng masalahnya. Masih muda deh. Tampang orang kaya kok, masa maling?"

"Risa, kamu ini mau kenalin jodohmu atau gimana?"

"Jodoh apanya, sih?!"

Moodnya benar-benar turun. Sungguh. Rambut merah itu selalu terbayang di wajahnya. Siapa? Dia familiar dengan orang itu, tetapi kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya? Ah, sialan!

Dia mendengus sebal, bibirnya telah dimajukan seperti bebek dengan perempatan siku di sudut dahi. Tumbuhan hias di sekitar tempat duduknya bergoyang-goyang padahal tidak ada angin. Suasana panas padahal ada pendingin ruangan. Tatapan Risa tajam, seolah ingin menerkam temannya sendiri.

"R-Risa...?"

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Dia tersenyum lembut tiba-tiba. Tersenyum lembut dengan wajah manis seperti gula lima sendok dalam satu gelas teh. Siapa yang tidak merinding?

Risa tahu bahwa ibunya adalah mantan pembunuh. Dia sangat mengenal sang ibu. Sebagian gen dari ibunya terjun padanya. Rambut biru langit yang panjangnya, wajah cantiknya, aura pembunuh, memiliki bakat terpendam. Banyak hal yang disukai ibunya juga dia sukai. Sayangnya dia tidak memiliki niat ataupun sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuh dunia bunuh-bunuhan. Dia jarang melatih auranya yang begitu kental terasa bahkan pada orang asing tidak tahu apa-apa. Seram. Dia setara dengan laki-laki berwajah sangar dengan pakaian serba gelap jika moodnya benar-benar turun. Untunglah dia bisa menahan diri, karena ibunya hanya pernah membekalinya pisau karet jika ingin marah-marah dengan sebuah boneka gurita berwarna kuning hasil buatan ibunya sendiri.

Karena memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan ibunya itulah, dia sama sekali tidak dapat melihat sisi dari ayahnya yang turun padanya. Mungkin karena itulah dia sama sekali tidak mengingat ayahnya.

Sang ibu juga tidak pernah menceritakan hal banyak tentang ayahnya. Nama ataupun ciri khas sendiri pun Risa tidak tau. Secara 'sengaja' atau tidak sengaja, ibunya merahasiakan nama sang ayah darinya. Walaupun dia tidak mirip dengan ayahnya, cengiran khasnya dan juga sikap jahilnya kepada sang ibu setara dengan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di sekolah, Risa!"

"Hm! Bye, bye!"

Setelah perpisahan sementara dengan teman-temannya itu, Risa memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Langit sore yang menghiasi pemandangan kota membuatnya sedikit lega karena tahu bahwa hari belum malam. Bisa-bisa gawat jika ibunya tau dia keluar rumah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ibunya tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam jenis ibu-ibu banyak aturan. Setelah pensiun dari dunia pembunuhan sehabis melahirkannya, ibunya mendaftar menjadi salah satu guru dan terpilih menjadi guru olahraga.

Kenapa guru olahraga?!

Awalnya, sang ibu mendaftar menjadi seorang guru Bahasa Inggris. Beberapa tahun menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris, dia dipindahkan menjadi guru olahraga dan pengawas klub Seni Bela Diri, seperti Karate atau Taekwondo pernah dia bimbing.

Kekuatan seorang ibu!

Risa merasa bangga memiliki ibu seperti Nagisa. Dia tidak tampak seperti seorang pembunuh. Bahkan Risa tidak percaya bahwa sang ibu yang memiliki senyum lembut bak kain sutra itu nyaris disamakan dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Syukurlah, ibunya sudah bertobat.

Memikirkan soal ibunya, dia tidak pernah merasakan apa artinya kesepian. Walau dia sering ditinggal di rumah sendiri, ibunya selalu rajin menelponnya. Bukannya merasa menganggu, dia justru sangat senang bisa mendengar suara ibunya.

Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sang ibu. Mungkin sebab itulah dia tidak pernah jatuh ke dalam hati pria mana pun.

Karena pria ...sangatlah menyebalkan.

Contohnya...,

Ayah...nya.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah telpon...

"Ponselku!?"

Risa dengan cepat menyambar saku jaketnya dan menemukan ponselnya masih dalam keadaan mati. Gawat!

'32 Missed Call'

.

.

.

Ma, bolehkan Risa kubur diri? Bentar aja...

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jika panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya mencapai angka 5 saja sudah membuatnya merinding, apalagi 32...

...

"O-Okaa-san?"

 _"Risa, kamu dimana?"_ Suaranya sangat lembut. Bulu kuduknya telah berdiri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti setelah sampai di rumah.

"A-Aku ingin membeli kebutuhan alat tulis, Kaa-san. L-Lalu, ponselku jatuh, jadi..."

 _"Astaga... Kamu sudah sampai di rumah?"_

"Belum..."

 _"Risa, ingat pesan Kaa-san?"_

"Hm," Risa mengangguk pelan sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Jangan keluar di malam hari..."

" _Benar,"_ Terdengar helaan napas disana _. "Untunglah kamu mengingatnya. Pulanglah sebelum matahari terbenam, ya. Kaa-san masih ada rapat guru."_

"Iya, Kaa-san!" Risa menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, ibunya tidak mengangkat kejadian 32 panggilan tidak terjawab itu.

"Btw Kaa-san, dari tadi ...ngga nyariin aku, kan?"

 _"Hah? Hahaha,"_ Gelak tawa terdengar keluar dari ponselnya. _"Kamu rindu suara Ibu, ya?"_

Rin...du?

"Maksudnya, Kaa-san?"

 _"Lho? Bukannya kamu yang menelpon Kaa-san? Kaa-san tadi ada bimbingan pelajaran tambahan anak-anak kurang mampu dalam Bahasa Inggris."_

...Jadi?

 _"Ada apa, Risa? Rindu dengan Kaa-san ya?"_

"E-Eh...Uhm!" angguknya cepat. "Aku rindu Kaa-san! Ayo makan malam bersama nanti ya! Aku akan buat makanan kesukaan Kaa-san!"

 _"Benarkah? Wah, tumben baik, Risa. Oke deh, sampai nanti ya. Bye bye."_

"Uhm, sampai jumpa di ...rumah..."

Tit.

Anjir, serem juga ada yang nelpon sampai 32 kali!

T-Tapi si-siapa ya? Orang yang berbeda-beda atau hanya satu orang? Teman-temannya, ya? Kalau orang yang berbeda sih, kebetulan sekali menelpon dalam jangka waktu dua jam bersama teman-temannya.

Risa menghela napas setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat siapa si penelpon...

"Nomor Tidak Dikenal."

...STALKER!

Abaikan ga ya? Kalau diabaikan malah kepikiran terus. Lapor ke Kaa-san? Bisa-bisa dihajar karena kasih nomor ke sembarang orang.

Tapi dia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponsel atau alamat emailnya ke sembarang orang selain keluarga dan sebatas teman.

S-Siapa...?

-PBWIHVC-

"Jangan dipikirkan, Risa. Itu hanya nomor iseng. Ya, pasti iseng," gumamnya tidak jelas sambil menunggu kepulangan sang ibu sambil duduk di kursi makan. Makan malam telah dia siapkan dan berkat janji yang telah dia buat bersama sang ibu, dia harus menunggu ibunya pulang. Ibunya masih belum memberinya kabar, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang.

Tapi..., panggilan misterius ini membuatnya terus kepikiran.

Harus diapakan? Diabaikan? Atau nelpon balik?

"Ngapa kau nyari masalah sama gua, hah? Gini-gini gua bisa bunuh loe sekarang. Tunjukkan lokasi loe dan jangan ganggu gua. Rese banget loe."

Ga, ga, ga! Itu kedengaran seperti mafia!

"E-Eh... Ada apa mas nelpon malam-malam begini? Eh, mbak ya?"

Kenapa dia langsung kepikiran jika si penelpon itu laki-laki?! Mungkin dia berharap dapat cowok ganteng. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbicara dengan logat orang Indonesia?! Tapi..., misalnya cowok sungguhan...

"Kenapa mas nelpon malam-malam? Sampai beberapa kali nelpon lo... Eh, salah sambung? Salah sambung atau salah sambung? Mau cari perhatian aku? Ihh, mas ini."

Ini bukan Risa, hanya imajinasinya.

"Karena sudah terlanjur..., gimana kalau kita ...hm...kenalan mas?"

"Eh? Mau ketemuan mas? I-Itu terlalu cepat untuk kita..."

"M-Mas, main yuk-"

Imajinasinya sudah kelewatan.

Ah, dia lapar. Lapar membuat imajinasinya sampai lari entah kemana-mana. Emak kemana, Mak? Anakmu lapar-

Kring,kring,kring,kring.

'Nomor Tidak Dikenal'

Duak! Biarkan Risa jatuh ke dalam luka paling dalam. Risa belum siap!

"Bagaimana ini? Dijawab ya? Tapi kalau dihipnotis gimana? Aa, jangan berpikir macam-macam, tapi harus bagaimana...?"

Dia salah tingkah sendiri melihat layar ponselnya.

Hah, oke. Tenangkan dirimu, Risa. Kamu pasti bisa.

Tapi..., bukannya tidak baik menerima telpon orang asing? Abaikan saja ya...

Tapi kalau itu telpon penting bagaimana?!

Risa dilemaa!

Tit.

"H-H-Halo?"

 _"Halo?"_

...Beneran manusia berbatang! Cowok! Cowok asing nelpon Risa!

"Ya? Akabane disini."

 _"Aku sudah menelpon berkali-kali, kenapa tidak dijawab?"_

Setidaknya berikan perkenalan dulu, Orang Asing Bodoh!

"Hm... Ponselku mati..."

 _"Ceroboh sekali."_

Sabar, Risa, sabar...

"Maaf, jika boleh tau, ini siapa ya?"

 _"Tidak mengenalku?"_

Ini orang nyeselin, seriusan.

 _"Hahh, mau bagaimana lagi... Bagaimana jika kita bertemu, Nona?"_

TBC

Maaf! Benar-benar maaf karena fic ini terlantarkan selama satu bulan!

Ya, karena tidak ada ide ... Sebenarnya chapter satu telah dibuat lama, cuma aku merasa chapter satu kurang cocok. Jadi, mana tau ada ide ...ditinggal sementara gitu. Tapi, malah benar-benar terlantar- /hiks

Chapter dua juga sudah selesai kok! Cuma aku butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki. Karena hubungan Karma dan Risa itu masih ...sebatas ...yah /no spoiler/ /heh

Aku takutnya Risa tampak jadi orang bodoh, ehehe

Balasan review :

Nanodayo411 : Serem, ya? Aku ngga bermaksud buat Karma jadi pengecut sih... Cuma aku bingung alasan biar hubungan Karma dan anaknya kurang dekat /yah  
Terimakasih dukungannya~ UN nya susah lo hiks T^T

Gery O Donut : Ah, lama tidak berjumpa! Mau kecupan dariku? /GA  
Anak Karma itu keturunannya si Nagisa kok. Masih imut-imut adem ehehe  
Iya, aku publish ficnya pas lagi ngerjakan soal UN tahun lalu ahahahaa /udah  
Terimakasih dukungannya~

Shinju Hatsune : Kar-Karma lagi sakit, Kk. Karma sakit hati karena ortunya telah ...hiks- /heh

Mari : MARI-CHAN HISASHIBURI!  
Maaf ya, ngga bisa chat lagi. Hapeku rusak. BBM ku hanya ada di sana... Kalau mau ketemu sama aku, add lineku aja, tapi aku ngga sering buka laptop... Idnya = .ne.i.a (hilangkan titiknya)  
UJIANNYA SULIT! KOKORKU POTEK! /udah  
Hm... Tema dari ceritanya ini tidak pembunuhan banget sih- Fokusnya ke genre Family- ahaha xD

.66 : Karma milik Nagisa lo hmph /heh  
Oke, okee, ini udah lanjut :3

Kyunauzunami : Okee, ini lanjut. Makasih yaa xD

Ya, cerita ini tidak mengandung unsur horror atau pembunuhan, tapi fokusnya ke Family. Bentuk ...er...apa, ya? Kayak hubungan ayah dengan anaknya gitu. Kan kalau anak paling sering curhat ke ibunya, termasuk aku. Hubunganku dengan ayahku agak ...enak kok. Cuma yah ... Kalau udah kena ceramah, yah gitu /yah

Pokoknya, nikmati aja ya~~ Kalau ada saran dan kritik, bilang aja. Soalnya aku agak kurang pas dengan cerita ini xD

Salam,

IvyEvad9


	3. Chapter 2

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Chapter 2

"Eh?"

 _"Hm?"_

"Maaf ya, Bang atau siapapun disana. Tolong bisa diperjelas lagi? Saya hanya ingin tau ini siapa dan maksud Anda menelpon saya."

 _"Seremnya~"_

Risa mengigit sendok yang tengah dia pegang daritadi.

 _"Kau ingin tau siapa aku, kan? Ayo ketemuan~"_

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang asing."

 _"Lalu, kau menanyakan tujuanku menelponmu, kan?"_

"Benar."

 _"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu denganku kok~"_

"Maaf, mungkin Anda salah sambung..."

 _"Akabane Risa. Tinggal berdua bersama Akabane Nagisa yang bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah XXX. Berumur 14 tahun yang kini bersekolah di sekolah AA. Minuman kesukaannya susu strowberri, makanannya masakan ibu dan masakan buatannya sendiri. Selalu memakan es krim strowberri di toko YYY setiap hari Kamis sepulang sekolah."_

Risa terbelalak kaget. Sungguh, orang ini ... mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya. Dia bahkan mengucapkannya dengan lancar seolah itu berasal dari kepalanya sendiri. Dan, darimana orang ini tau kalau dia menyukai masakan buatannya sendiri?!

"Anda ... orang yang ingin balas dendam pada ibuku?"

 _"Uhm?"_

"Ibuku memang mantan pembunuh. Keluar dari dunia pembunuhan setelah menjadi tenar disana bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pasti banyak orang yang mengincar bakatnya dan ada juga yang ingin balas dendam atas perbuatan ibuku dulu. Ibu sering mengatakan itu padaku untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya dan nyawaku."

 _"Hee..."_

"Uh?"

 _"Berat ya hidup seperti itu?"_

"Berat? Menurutku sih tidak, tetapi aku bangga pada ibuku. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan serangan misterius seperti itu, tetapi aku yakin bahwa ibuku melindungiku!" ucapnya mantap.

 _"Hee..."_

"Ah, m-maaf!"

Astaga, kenapa dia malah membicarakan hal itu pada orang asing?! Gawat, jika misalnya orang ini berencana membunuhnya bagaimana?! Atau orang ini mengincarnya lalu menculiknya?!

Tapi...,

 _"Tidak apa kok~ Justru aku senang kau ingin terbuka padaku, hehe~"_

...suara dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya ini...

 _"Ibumu orang yang sangat hebat dong? Kerennya."_

...begitu menenangkan...

 _"Pasti kau bahagia tinggal bersama ibumu, kan?"_

Nyaman... Dia merasa tidak keberatan jika terus bersama dengan suara ini.

 _"Tidak hanya cantik dan baik, dia juga memiliki ciri khas tersendiri sebagai seorang perempuan."_

Perasaan apa ini? Dia sangat nyaman... Suaranya membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jatuh cinta...?

 _"Bahkan aku merindukan dan menyukai ibumu~"_

Atau...rindu...?

Eh?

Suka?

Ibumu?

"M-Maksud Anda?!"

 _"Aku pacar ibumu~ Ayo ketemuan~ Aku calon ayahmu yang baru~"_

EH?!

Cukup. Candaannya sungguh keterlaluan. Awalnya dia memuji-muji ibunya dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pacarnya?! Yang benar saja!

Risa mengetuk ujung pensil ke bukunya beberapa kali. Masalahnya simple, tetapi banyak hal yang dia pikirkan.

 _"Tapi, ingat ya. Jangan kasih tau dulu kepada ibumu kalau aku sudah menampakkan diri~ Tidak percaya kataku? Ayo ketemuan di cafe dimana biasa kau beli es krim strowberri hari Kamis minggu depan. Jika kau datang, berarti kau ingin ayah baru ahahaha."_

Ayah baru? Lelaki ini seperti menghina ayahnya saja!

 _"Jika kau tidak datang, yah berarti kau sayang pada ayahmu sehingga kau tidak mau menemui ayah barumu ini."_

Padahal awalnya membahas tentang ibunya..., kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi ayahnya?

"Hahhh," Helaan napas terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berdiri dari meja belajar dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Sayang pada ayahnya?

Yang benar saja. Ayahnya meninggalkannya dan ibunya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ibunya juga tidak ingin menceritakan apapun tentang ayahnya.

Lagipula dia sudah besar... Ingatannya tidak kuat untuk bisa mengingat segala hal saat dia kecil.

Bagaimana wajah ayahnya?

Bagaimana keadaannya?

Dia ...tidak peduli?

Karena dia tidak peduli itulah, dia lupa?

Apakah dia sayang pada ayahnya?

"Ayahmu itu sedang kerja kok. Iya sih, waktu itu mengurus keperluan kakek nenekmu yang meninggal itu lama karena ayahmu itu satu-satunya anak dari keluarganya. Dia harus mengurusnya mengingat pekerjaan kakek-nenekmu itu lumayan besar. Selalu keliling dunia, lho."

"Jadi, Tou-san juga keliling dunia?"

"Yahh, itu urusannya. Sebentar lagi juga balik kok."

Sayang...

"Risa sayang pada Tou-san?"

. . .

 _"Jika kau datang, berarti kau ingin ayah baru."_

"Ukhh..." Risa mengigit bantalnya gemas. Hmph, dia tidak suka dengan laki-laki, merepotkan!

"Tidak sayang! Aku sangat membenci Tou-san sampai ingin membunuhnya!"

Tanpa dia sadari, hari Kamis telah tiba.

Bahkan dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Membenci ayahnya? Tapi ibu tidak membencinya atau bahkan memberi surat cerai seperti yang ada di sinetron-sinetron. Ibunya berkata bahwa ayahnya sedang pergi bekerja.

Bodoh amat. Apapun yang terjadi disana, pikirkan nanti. Dia ingin membeli es krim!

 _"Kaa-san, nanti aku pulangnya agak sore-an ya. Pengen makan es krim dulu. Nanti aku beliin juga, ya."_

Selesai memberi sms, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tujuan.

Awalnya, langkah kakinya terasa ringan.

Tetapi..., saat berada lima meter dari tempat tujuan...,

"B-Berat." Langkah kakinya lebih berat daripada yang tadi. Efek capek? Atau ketakutan?

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kalau ada orang yang menghadangnya, dia bisa berteriak minta tolong. Toh itu di dekat pusat perbelanjaan besar.

Sedikit lagi sampai...

Sedikit lagi...

Ponselnya berbunyi. Risa nyaris dinyatakan pingsan akibat serangan jantung kecil.

"Halo?"

 _"Jalanmu lama, Oi! Aku menunggu di dalam, capek melihatmu jalan kayak pinguin."_

Tit, tot, tit, tot.

Yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu siapa coba?!

Bermodal hati yang tengah kesal, kini langkah kakinya dia cepatkan lagi.

"Selamat datang!"

Memasang senyum lembut kepada si penjaga toko, kemudian masuk sambil mengucapkan mantra penenang, seperti "Tenang, tenang, tenang, tenang."

"Risa!"

Deg!

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dengan ngeri. Sensasi apa ini?

Mengedarkan pandangan, akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang tengah melambaikan tangan bertujuan memberi kode untuknya mendekati dan duduk di sana.

Seorang laki-laki dengan jas hitam. Serba hitam...

Itu mau ketemuan atau mau melayat?!

"S-Selamat siang...," ujarnya basa-basi. Biar tampak seperti anak sopan.

"Hm, silakan duduk."

Jujur, tempat duduk di ujung cafe berdua dengan orang yang dia tidak kenal membuatnya cukup tidak nyaman.

"Es krim kesukaanmu rasa strowberri, kan? Aku sudah memesannya untukmu."

Memang, daripada tampang lelaki di depannya, es krim berwarna merah muda itu lebih memikat perhatiannya.

"Jadi..., soal yang ditelpon itu-"

"Maaf saja," Risa berkata mantap. "Aku kemari untuk membeli es krim, bukan untuk bertemu denganmu."

Lelaki yang di depannya terbelalak, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Maaf?" tanya Risa heran. Tidak ada yang lucu kok.

"Astaga... Tidak perlu setegang itu, kan? Santai saja dan nikmati dulu es krimmu. Kita bisa membicarakan perlahan-lahan."

Uhmm... Tampang lelaki ini cukup baik sih...

Risa menaikkan sebelah alis. Setengah percaya setengah ragu. Orang asing sih, tapi ...

...ini menyangkut masalah ayahnya...

"Kalau begitu, ittadakimasu-"

DOR!

"Huwaa!"

"Kyaa!"

"Akh!"

Suara tembakan terdengar jelas mengisi seluruh cafe. Beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan memekik kaget, ada juga yang menunduk ketakutan. Risa sendiri terkejut walau suara tembakan itu tidak terdengar dekat dengannya. Lagipula, suara tembakannya tidak terlalu kencang. Suasana hening dalam cafe yang membuatnya terdengar jelas.

Masalahnya...

Yang menjadi target penembakan itu...

Dia. Tangannya terkena peluru.

"HAH?!"

"Hee~ Maafkan kelancanganku, tetapi pistol ini pistol mainan kok. Ahahaha."

Dor!

Lelaki dengan tampang tidak serius itu tertawa pelan sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya, kemudian menunjukkan peluru BB yang ada di tangannya.

"Pistol mainan! Hah, untunglah aku masih membawa mainan ini. Ini mainanku sejak SMP, lo~"

Senyumannya bak iblis. Senyuman lebar yang terkesan jahil. Rambutnya yang menjadi daya tarik langsung seluruh pengunjung termasuk dirinya.

Rambut merah...

"Dan, kamu yang disana."

Dengan seenak jidatnya, lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah Risa.

"Kaget, ya? Kalau tidak kaget, sendok itu tidak akan terlempar."

Sendok?

Oh iya, karena kaget ditambah lagi dengan tangannya terkena peluru, sendok yang digunakan untuk memakan es krim terlempar cukup jauh.

"Dan kau yang didepannya," ujarnya dingin. Berbeda dengan suara penuh candaan di awal.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke meja tempat duduk Risa dengan calon ayah barunya. Tersenyum layaknya iblis sambil menyimpan pistol 'mainan'nya.

Merasa aman dari para pengunjung, dia mulai membuka suara.

"Jika pistol ini kubunyikan, pengunjung akan mengira diriku bermain-main dan hasilnya aku akan diusir dari cafe ini, tapi..."

Dor! Sekali lagi.

"Argh!"

Cairan merah mengalir deras dari tangan kiri lelaki berambut merah ini. Risa terbelalak. Itu...pistol asli! Kenapa dia memilikinya?!

"Kau..."

Tatapan mata yang menusuk. Mulut pistol itu telah sampai ke depan mata lelaki serba hitam di depannya. Lelaki merah tersenyum tipis.

"Beraninya meracuni harga diri buah strowberri!"

Disitu masalahmu mengeluarkan pistol asli?!

Dan-

Racun?

"Eh..." Akabane Risa. Sekali lagi dikejutkan oleh kejadian tidak terduga.

"Uhm? Ada apa, Risa-chan~?"

"K-Kau..."

"Ya?" Lelaki berambut merah itu berwajah senang melihat reaksi Risa yang sepertinya mengenalinya.

"Kakak ganteng yang melihatku terbang dari jendela rumah-"

"Jangan memberikanku julukan dan aku...awet muda ya?"

-TBC-

Aku lupa apdet semalam /digeplak

Oke. Maaf sebelumnya, untung saja ada review yang datang setelah saya menyadarinya.

Kalau Risa SMA, umur KaruNagi berapa? Sudah tua dong? Iya, 'kan?

Karena ada kata 'masih muda' yang diucapkan oleh Risa, aku memutuskan untuk mengecilkan umur Risa menjadi anak SMP /seenaknya aja nih author/

Nanti diedit chapter satunya ya huohoho :

Gery O Donut : Daripada penasaran, lebih baik tunggui saya /ga Terimakasih atas reviewnyaa~

Misacchin : Diusahakan yaa. Arigatou *kecupin* /hah

Shinju Hatsune : Penasaran, nih? Ahay, tungguin saya ya, arigatouuu

Yuki : Makasih yaa. Aku juga iri sih, mau masuk ke sana jadi anak kedua /oi

Hani Ninomiya Arioka : Yang nelpon Risa itu ...saya /ga . Makasih atas reviewnyaa

Amaya Kuruta : Uhmmm, tungguin aja yaa~ Makasih~

.

Maaf masih berantakan dan aku tidak bisa lama-lama megang laptop akhir-akhir ini, terimakasih~

Salam,

Ivy Evad9


	4. Chapter 3

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Chapter 3

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Aku tidak ingat ada acara pemakaman di dekat sini."

Lelaki merah itu masih menyeringai menatap tajam lelaki hitam di depan Risa. Risa yang dihadapkan dengan situasi membingungkan ini terlihat seperti meme spong*bo* yang tengah tren akhir-akhir ini.

"Dan aku tidak ingat mengundangmu. Aku hanya mengundang Risa-chan untuk menemuiku hari ini," lanjutnya lagi.

Si lelaki hitam tengah terpojok. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sudut pelipisnya dan dia meneguk ludah. Salahnya sendiri memilih tempat duduk paling ujung.

"T-Tidak mungkin. Seharusnya kau tidak datang!"

"Uhm? Jangan meremehkanku, lo~"

"H-Hii-"

Kemudian, Risa diungsikan ke taman terdekat.

-PBWIHVC-

"Maaf, Risa-chan. Jadinya begini deh. Ahaha."

Risa berdiri setelah duduk kaku selama setengah jam di bangku taman. Mendekati lelaki bersurai merah yang nyaris sama dengan langit sore itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan kemudian duduk di bangku taman dan bersandar padanya, "Ini es krim untukmu~"

"T-Terimakasih, tapi...ini tidak beracun, kan?"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," ucapnya tersenyum dan memberikan satu cup es krim berwarna merah muda. "Selagi kau makan, akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Risa menatapnya heran, tapi akhirnya dia menyetujuinya juga.

"Orang tadi adalah salah satu keluarga dari orang yang telah ibumu bunuh. Kemarin, dia menyadap ponselmu dan menemukan kesempatan bagus untuk menculikmu di pertemuan ini. Tapi sekarang tidak apa~ Aku sudah menghabisinya kok~"

"B-Bagaimana caramu mengatasinya?"

"Ada deh," ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Risa menghela napas berat. Mungkin orang ini membawanya ke kantor polisi. Mungkin.

"Jadi, hidupku dan ibuku akan baik-baik saja setelah ini, kan?"

"Tenang saja."

Risa menyendok es krim dan memakannya perlahan. Karena kekacauan tadi, dia tidak bisa membelikan es krim untuk sang ibunya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai pertemuan kita! Kau datang ke tempat itu, berarti setuju dengan adanya ayah baru, hm?"

Risa tersentak, kemudian terdiam sebentar.

Ayah baru...

Ayah baru yang lebih menjamin keselamatannya dan juga ibunya.

"Aku ke sana untuk membeli es krim kok."

"Tapi, kau duduk di depan orang yang kau anggap sebagai calon ayah barumu itu, lo~"

Risa menunduk kesal, kemudian berdiri tegap.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku ke sini untuk memastikan hubunganmu dengan ibuku!" ucapnya lantang dan mantap. Bersyukurlah taman yang tidak sepi, mereka mendapat perhatian sekarang.

"Hm? Masa?"

"Ayah baru? Jangan bercanda!"

Lelaki itu terbelalak.

"Aku membenci ayahku. Sangat membencinya! Aku muak melihat tingkah lakunya seperti pengecut! Dengan alasan apa dia pergi? Mengurus pemakaman kakek-nenek? Alasan macam apa itu? Untuk melarikan diri?!"

Si surai merah itu menatap gadis bersurai biru itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku muak dengan ayahku sendiri."

Jatuhnya dia curhat.

"Aku membencinya, aku ingin membunuhnya."

Laki-laki itu menghela napas pendek.

"Aku membencinya karena dia membuat ibuku menderita!"

Laki-laki itu mengambil napas berat.

"Aku membencinya karena dia membuatku merasa ..."

Laki-laki itu masih setia menatap gadis itu.

"...aku tidak memiliki seorang ayah."

Laki-laki kemudian itu menunduk dalam.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak suka denganmu."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Ayah baru? Oke, jangan bercanda. Aku percaya pada ibuku yang mengatakan ayahku akan pulang. Aku percaya pada ayahku yang mengatakan bahwa ayah mencintaiku. Aku percaya pada ibuku bahwa ayahku masih memikirkan kami."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum terpaksa.

"Karena itu..., aku ...tidak ingin ayah baru..."

"Fyuh."

Satu helaan napas membuat Risa terheran.

"Sungguh ironis sekali! Ayah macam apa itu, ya? Pengecut sekali..."

"Eh?" Risa memiringkan kepala terheran.

"Ayah yang membuat anaknya merasa hampa. Kau akan beruntung jika memiliki ayah yang lebih 'baik' dari ayahmu itu, lo."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin mengatakan dirimu lebih baik dari ayahku?"

"Tidak," Laki-laki itu berdiri. "Aku bukan seorang ayah yang 'baik'."

"Kau yakin?"

"Karena aku belum siap menjadi seorang 'ayah'."

Risa menunduk, kemudian memakan es krimnya lagi.

"Kau benar-benar pacar ibuku?"

"Kau tidak melihat wajahku?" Laki-laki itu menunjuk wajahnya tanpa dosa. "Wanita apapun pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku~"

"Mesum."

"Tidak percaya? Kurasa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku sebentar lagi," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

BUAK!

"Ittai, ittai- Oke, oke, aku bercanda kok," ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya. "Jadi, kau tidak ingin ayah baru dan hanya memastikan hubunganku dan ibumu?"

"Uhm," angguknya cepat.

"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi yaa...," Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuk, tampak berpikir. "Pinjami aku ponselmu."

"...hah?"

"Kita tanya langsung pada ibumu~!"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" teriaknya refleks. "Aku...Aku bisa kena penggal ibuku jika ketahuan bertemu dengan orang asing! Lagipula, aku tidak bisa ...membeli es krim untuknya..."

Laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang," Risa-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku tampak 'asing' bagimu?"

-PBWIHVC-

"Halo, Nagisa-chan~ Lama tak berjumpa, aku merindukan dadamu-"

 _"K-K-Karma?! T-Tapi, ini ponsel Risa, 'kan?!"_

"Yup. Dengan sedikit pemaksaan, dia meminjamkanku ponselnya."

 _"Hahh... Apa yang kau rencanakan? Ini mendadak sekali..."_

"Tidak ada apa-apa sih. Aku sudah pulang, jadi setidaknya aku ingin menjahili Risa dulu, khikhikhi."

 _"Dimana dia sekarang?"_

"Di taman. Aku sedang berada di cafe tak jauh darinya."

 _"Seperti biasa, kau nakal ya."_

"Kenapa dengan nada suaramu itu? Ayolah, aku ingin memberi anakku ujian. Itu saja kok~"

 _"Ya ampun... Jangan menyakitinya lho."_

"Tidak akan~"

 _"Lagipula, sejak awal Risa tidak bersalah. Aku yang seharusnya kau salahkan."_

"...hm?"

 _"Aku tidak melatihnya sejak kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka itu terjadi. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Tetapi, Risa bukan anak yang nakal lagi! Dia anak yang baik kok."_

"Anak baik macam apa yang mengatakan ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri? Ahahaha."

 _"Dia mengatakan itu padamu?"_

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan jati diriku."

 _"Mungkin itu karena kau meninggalkannya."_

Karma terdiam.

 _"Karma-kun..."_

-PBWIHVC-

"O-Okaa-san, apa benar dia itu pacarmu?! Bukan? Eh, dia menipuku! Sahabat sejak SMP? Dia seenaknya padaku! Hah? Tunggu, apa?!"

Lelaki bersurai merah itu tertawa jahat di belakangnya.

"Kenapa bisa, Kaa-san? Itu mendadak sekali! Tidak mungkin..."

 _"Okaa-san akan sering menelponmu. Hanya dua hari. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dengannya ya, Risa."_

Tit. Tit...

Risa mendengus kesal ditambah sebal. Kemudian melirik lelaki itu dengan tajam, "Kau menipuku."

"Uhm? Itu cara yang sungguh 'wow' untuk mendekati anak dari Nagisa-chan!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa ayahku!"

"Aku tidak membawa ayahmu kok."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Terimakasih~"

"Hoiy!"

Puk.

Lelaki itu menepuk kepala gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Namaku Karma. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Karma-kun' kok. Anggap saja biar akrab."

Risa sweatdrop, "Kun dengkulmu. Kau seumuran dengan ibuku! Seharusnya kau kupanggil dengan sebutan paman!"

"Biar akrab, biar akrab~"

"Ck, terserahlah..."

Karma tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, Risa-chan~ Cup."

Risa terbelalak kaget. Lelaki mesum di depannya ini...

Baru saja

Mencium

Pipinya.

"A-A-A-"

"Reaksi yang bagus! Lucu sekali, wajahmu memerah sekarang~"

Karma mendapat serangan sebuah sepatu, kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran singkat dengannya.

-TBC-

" _Karma-kun..., pulanglah."_

 _"Aku merindukanmu benar-benar ada di rumah."_

 _"Aku ingin suasana keluarga yang seutuhnya di dalam rumah kita."_

 _"Sudah cukup dengan hukumanmu meninggalkanku. Aku...benar-benar-"_

"Istriku~ Kalau kurang belaian di ranjang bilang saja. Nanti kuberi fanservice lebih kok, ehehe. Mau berapa ronde malam ini? Aku bisa ungsikan anak kita kemana aja untuk memberi waktu untuk kita berdua di rumah~"

 _"...maaf, Anda bukan suami saya."_

"Jahat!"

-TBC-

Halo gaes. Berapa lama kita tak jumpa? /njer

Aku mau curhat...

Pas lihat review yang banyak penasaran akan chapter selanjutnya, aku takut kalau chapter ini bakal mengecewakan. Apalagi lebih pendek, 'kan? Uhuhuh T^T

Balasan review :

Yamashita Takumi9 :  
Apakah Karma membenci Risa? ...menurutmu?  
Apakah Risa akan mengenali Karma? ...menurutmu?  
Apakah Nagisa akan melihat Karma lagi? ...mereka kan diam-diam anuan /GA  
Apakah Fanfic ini akan menjadi i***? ...i apaan? :v  
Apa rahasia Karma menjadi awet muda? Selalu ke salon /dilempari Karma/

Terimakasih atas reviewnyaa~

Hani Ninomiya Arioka : Ditunggu saja ya. /njer Makasihh

Misacchin : Karena ... saya suka gantung baju /GA

Amaya Kuruta :

yang nelpon risa bukan karma ya? Itu calon papa baru (?)  
\- Yang nelpon memang Karma kok  
Dan mas mas itu karma ya?  
\- ...maksudnya? /mz  
Trus Karma x OC?  
\- Iya  
karufem!nagi?

-Iya  
Terimakasih atas reviewnyaa~ *kecupin* /lari/

Shinju Hatsune : Reaksinya ...

"Kamu bukan ayahku!"

"Kamu anakku!"

"TIDAKKK!"

Bercanda-  
Tunggu ya. Aku juga bingung /lari/ Makasihhh

Gery O Donut : Setiap Anda review, aku pengen makan donut /lari/

Huououo, tunggu saja kelanjutan dari cerita saya /ga

Makasih selalu review fic saya- Ih sayang deh- /lari/

Jungie : Terimakasih atas reviewnyaa. Silakan berimajinasi sendiri dengan muka Karma, aku juga ngga kebayang *nangis dipojokan*

Yuki : Haeee. Sama-samaa. Gagal paham, ya? Maaf ya. Aku agak anu lihat review kamu. Jadinya agak takut kalau ada pembaca ngga ngerti hiks-

Kurasa semuanya terjawab disini ya. Kalau ngga ngerti juga ..., aku minta maaf. *nanges di pojokan*

Natsuma Yoru : UP and down- /ga

Perasaanku atau memang banyak yang review, ya? Astaga, aku terharu banget. Padahal ceritanya seperti ini hiks... 

Karena bulan puasa, aku agak lambatkan updatenya ya. Nyari ide nih...

Salam,

IvyEvad9


	5. Chapter 4

"Jadi, Karma-...kun...?"

"Iya, Risa-chan?"

"...ini bukan jalan ke rumahku."

"Memang bukan kok~"

Risa mendengus sebal. Kenapa ibunya bisa memiliki sahabat menyebalkan seperti Karma?

Apa karena ... sama-sama pembunuh?!

"Karma-kun... Kau ini ...mantan pembunuh?" bisik Risa pelan. Karma membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan.

"Risa-chan tau aja deh."

"...baiklah, lupakan soal itu." Risa mendengus pelan, "Kita akan kemana dan untuk dua hari ini aku akan tinggal dimana, hah?"

Karma tersenyum jahil melihat gadis tersebut.

"Selama dua hari, mulai dari hari ini hingga lusa, kau akan tinggal berdua bersamaku."

"Iya, aku sudah diberitahu Kaa-san, tapi..."

"Jangan khawatirkan tentang kebutuhanmu," ujarnya mengakhiri percakapan singkat di perjalanan ini.

Risa menghela napas. Sebuah keajaiban bahwa ibunya mengizinkan dirinya untuk pergi bersama orang lain. Biasanya sang ibu cukup protektif dengan masalah ini.

Apakah ibu sangat mempercayai Karma? 100 % ?

"Karma-...kun," panggilnya masih ragu. "Kita akan tinggal dimana?"

"Uhm, penginapan dong?"

"...kau tidak ada rumah?"

Karma terdiam sejenak, memasang ekspresi berpikir. _"Rumahku itu rumahmu."_ Tidak mungkin dia bilang seperti itu.

"Rumahku lagi ada zona bahaya jika aku bawa anak kecil pulang."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Bahaya maksudmu? Istrimu akan marah, maksudnya?"

"Istri? Uhmm... Semacam perempuan di rumahku bakal menyerangku ketika aku pulang. Mungkin seperti itu."

Sementara...

 _"Karma hidoi. Datang-datang ngga beri kabar. Yang langsung ditemui Risa, tapi aku belum ditemui setelah sekian lama! Jahat!"_

"Semoga dia tidak marah karena belum ditemui setahun," gumam Karma sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Setahun?"

"Hm. Setahun yang lalu kami diam-diam kabur dari rumah karena pengen main."

Risa sweatdrop. Niatnya ingin sedikit 'kepo' dengan siapa sebenarnya Karma ini, tetapi Karma terus-menerus menjawabnya dengan tidak serius. Risa memijit kepala dan akan tak heran jika jawaban yang diberikan Karma itu adalah dusta.

.

.

.

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?  
Ralat,  
T atau...M?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family  
Ralat,  
Humor garing /plak

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Warning : Ya, memang Karma OOC disini(kayaknya) Karena itu, efek dari fic PBWIHVC yang original yang menceritakan bahwa Karma memang seorang mesum. /mb

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Chapter 4

"Dan, selamat datang di penginapan ini. Ini penginapan milik pamanku. Ini kunci kamarmu. Jika ingin mencariku, cari saja kamar nomor 221. Bye, byee~"

Salah satu contoh pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab yah kayak gitu, batin Risa dalam hati.

Di tangannya sudah terpegang sebuah kunci dengan nomor 222. Bersebelahan dengan milik Karma, ya? Risa mengangguk mengerti.

Penginapan ini cukup luas. Risa tersenyum tipis membayangkan betapa bisanya dia bebas selama ibunya pergi. Apalagi, dia tengah di bawah perlindungan Karma. Mau berbuat apapun, Karma yang akan bertanggung jawab. Penginapan ini juga ada tempat permandian dan juga lapangan yang cukup luas. Dia bisa refreshing sejenak.

Di sudut hatinya, dia merasa bersyukur diajak kemari.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Risa dikagetkan dengan pemandangan kamar yang terlalu luas untuk seorang diri. Sebuah kasur king size dan juga kamar mandi yang cukup luas.

"Enaknya...," gumamnya pelan. Menutup pintu hotel dan berjalan menuju kasur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak merasakan empuk dan lembutnya kasur di penginapan ini.

"Tidur di rumah dan tidur di hotel itu memang beda ya...," gumamnya.

Risa berguling-guling. Merasakan kenikmatan tempat tidurnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya akan menikmati mandi air panasnya yang bisa berlama-lama tanpa diomeli ibunya di bathtub yang cukup luas.

-PBWIHVC-

Tetapi, apalah daya seorang gadis sendirian di sebuah ruangan besar?

Ada televisi, ada wi-fi gratis, ada minuman dingin, ada cemilan. Ada pendingin ruangan, ada bathtub, ada kasur, ada bantal. Ini sebuah kamar idaman jika kau menambahkan perabotan yang kau sukai.

Masalahnya...,

Kebosanan? Kesepian?

Setiap malam dia selalu berbincang ria dengan sang ibu. Membahas masalah sekolahnya, perbincangan yang tengah hangat di masyarakat dan lain hal sebagainya. Bercanda tawa sekaligus belajar.

Ingin dia menelpon sang ibu, tetapi mengingat sang ibu sepertinya sibuk bekerja, dia urungkan niat itu.

Karma.

Bolehkah dia masuk...ke ruangan Karma? Atau bagaimana?

"..."

Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebuah piyama berwarna putih membalut tubuhnya sedikit kebesaran dan dia melangkahkan kaki menuju telpon yang berada di atas nakas.

"Cara menelpon tamu di kamar lain. Tekan **** kemudian nomor kamar yang dituju."

Mengerti caranya, dia mulai menekan tombol.

Tangan kecilnya sedikit bergemetar dan dia tempelkan telpon itu ke daun telinganya. Menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Detak jantungnya berbunyi cepat. Tunggu, apa yang harus dia katakan pada Karma? Ah, apa ya...? 'Aku bosan'? Lalu, mau apa?

 _'Halo?'_

Suara panggilan, Risa terlonjak karena itu, _but wait..._

.

.

.

.

Suara ...laki-laki lain?

 _'Halo?'_

"A-Apa benar ini kamar 221?"

 _'Iya. Ada apa, ya?'_

"I-I-Itu-" Risa salah tingkah. Sudah jelas suara formal nan sopan ini bukan Karma, sama sekali bukan Karma. Karma bukan orang dengan nada bicara ramah, justru menyebalkan.

 _'Maaf, ini dengan pegawai penginapannya atau-'_

"Ini...kamar 222," potong Risa. Telinganya bisa menangkap kata 'Hah?' dari sana. Sialan, Karma mempermainkannya!

' _Kamar 222 itu di sebelah, ya? Apa terganggu? Maaf, disini memang sedang berisik- Karma, hentikan itu! Argh- Sakit, njeng!'_

Eh?

Tunggu.

Hah?

Risa tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata.

' _Risa-chan, love you~~~'_

' _Karma, brengsek!'_

' _Apaan sih, Gakushuu? Hik-'_

' _Mabuk jangan di kamar orang! Pergi sana!'_

 _'Risa-chan, ada perlu apa~?'_

"Y...Yha-"

 _'Menyingkir dari sana, Karma!'_

Tit. Tit. Tit.

Risa jatuh terduduk, rambut birunya dia acak frustasi. Sweatdrop.

Kenapa ibunya memiliki teman homo?! Maho?! Gay?! Sejenisnya?!

BRAK!

"Nagisa, aku membawa pulang suami..."

Kepala Risa berdenyut beberapa kali melihat pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar dengan dua manusia yang tengah bertengkar. Yang satu tengah mabuk, yang satu tengah kewalahan. Risa memijit hidungnya pelan.

"Bau alkohol, Karma-kun."

Pria bersurai jeruk yang kewalahan mengangkat si surai merah itu terbelalak kaget melihat sesosok gadis di depannya.

"Nagisa..., kau mengecil?"

"Mengecil apanya?" Risa menjawab tidak terima dihina. "Nagisa itu nama ibuku!"

"Astaga," Pria itu sedikit terkejut, kemudian mengangguk, "Pantas saja. Kau lebih mirip ibumu dari pada ayahmu yang brengsek."

Risa memiringkan kepala, "Paman... mengenal ayahku?" Ah, tentu saja. Pria ini pasti temannya Karma dan juga ibunya. Tidak heran jika mereka saling mengenal.

"Tentu saja kenal. Kau tidak mengenal ayahmu?"

Risa menghela napas, "Ayahku ...pergi."

"Oke, oke, aku tahu itu. Ini ayah- Tidak puas kau menendangku dari tadi, Karma?!"

"Gaku-chan, jangan gitu dong-"

Tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus orang yang bernama Karma disana.

"Tch, Gakushuu," Karma menatap tajam ke arah si pria bersurai jeruk. Semburat merah di pipi yang menandakan dia mabuk masih terlihat jelas, tetapi dia berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Apalagi, Kar-ma?"

Karma mendorong kuat bahu pria itu. Menyisakan sedikit jarak di antara kedua wajah.

' _Sebut aku dengan nama Akabane atau menyebut anak itu adalah anakku. Pantatmu tidak selamat.'_

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti situasimu, Karma," jawab si Jeruk. "Tetapi, ancamanmu itu sama sekali tidak mengangguku. Kau lakukan itu, kulakukan juga itu pada istrimu."

"Berani menyentuh istriku, kuculik istrimu."

"Berani? Sepertinya sasaranku sudah ada di depan mataku," ucap si Pria Jeruk melirik Risa. Risa hanya memiringkan kepala heran.

"Coba saja kalau berani. Aku akan menghajarmu terlebih dahulu."

"Kemanakan Karma yang tadi mabuk tanpa tahu arah jalan pulang, hah?"

"Heh," Karma menyeringai. "Mana mungkin aku 'tidak sadar' jika menyangkut Nagisa-"

"Nah, kau masih mabuk. Itu Risa, bukan Nagisa, Karma-"

"Apapun yang penting mereka berdua sama pentingnya di kehidupanku."

Karma tertawa pelan.

Risa yang hanya menonton di dalam hanya mengeryit bingung.

Dia ...

...penting?

Pria Jeruk itu melirik satu-satunya perempuan di tengah percakapan mereka, "Penting bagaimananya? Jangan-jangan, kau 'masih suka' dengan Nagisa? Kau ingin menyebut itu di depan anaknya?" dusta si Jeruk. "Ayolah, Karma. Itu hanya masa lalu. Tolong lihat ke 'depan' dan urus 'masa depan'mu dengan penuh 'tanggung jawab'. Kau jauh lebih hebat dari 'dia' yang mampu bertahan."

Karma terkekeh pelan, "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Gakushuu. Aktingmu bagus. Dosa tanggung sendiri, ya. Terimakasih dan...," Karma menendang Gakushuu keluar. "Selamat tinggal~"

BLAM!

"Siapa dia, Karma-kun?" Risa menghampiri Karma. "Kalian saling kenal? Dia mengenal ibuku?"

Karma melirik raut wajah Risa. "Soal ibumu pasti kau langsung kepo," tawanya.

Karma meletakkan sebotol bir yang dari tadi ada pada genggamannya di atas meja. Duduk di sofa sambil mengambil botol air mineral dingin yang disediakan di nakas.

"Dia Asano Gakushuu. Baru pulang dari...mana tadi, ya? Pokoknya, dia ada urusan di Jepang jadi numpang menginap di penginapan ini. Mabuk-mabukan tadi hanya sekedar reuni saja."

"Hanya sekedar?" Risa mendengus beberapa kali menghirup alkohol. "Dia tidak mabuk. Kau yang paling berbau alkohol disini. Kau membuatku pusing."

"Urusan orang dewasa tidak perlu kau mengerti, Risa-chan," tawanya. "Kau seratus- ralat, seribu tahun lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak sekecil itu!"

"Dadamu saja kecil-"

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, tolong. Keluar. Sekarang. Juga. Keselamatan jiwa ragaku terancam kau berada disini."

"Aku bercanda, bercanda. Seriusan bercanda, turunkan itu teko. Turunkan."

Risa menghela napas. Teko air panas itu dia letakkan kembali di atas meja.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Karma melirik Risa, 'Oh iya, aku bukan ayahnya sekarang' pikirnya sebentar.

"Istirahat...?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?!"

"Kamar 222 itu kamarnya Gakushuu, Risa-chan. Jika aku kembali ke sana yang ada kami bertengkar lagi."

Risa mengangguk pelan, "Jadi hubunganmu dengan Gakushuu itu tidak baik? Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Dia berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur, duduk, kemudian bersiap untuk...

"...lalu, kau akan tidur dimana?!"

"Disini dong," ucapnya singkat. Risa terpancing, bantal guling itu sudah berada di udara.

"Aku hanya beristirahat sejenak, Risa-chan."

Risa menghela napas.

Dia tersenyum tipis secara tidak sengaja. Takdir atau nasib? Dia merasa 'sedikit' beruntung. Malam ini, dia ada teman mengobrol tanpa diminta.

"Jadi, kau butuh apa tadi? Kau menelpon, 'kan?"

Risa tersentak pelan, "Y-Yah, tadi aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Bertanya tentang?"

"Tentang...," Risa berpikir sejenak. "...tentangmu? Kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Tidak adil. Pakaianku bahkan belum diambil atau apa. Masa aku harus memakai pakaian hotel?"

Karma terkekeh pelan dibuatnya, "Kau protes karena tidak diambilkan baju oleh Nagisa-chan? Hanya dua hari kok."

"Gimana dengan sekolahku?!"

"Cuci pakaianmu. Keringkan malam ini. Pagi nanti pakai. Sabtu libur. Jadilah gadis mandiri, Risa-chan."

Risa sweatdrop. Kenapa pula Karma menasihatinya?

"Seperti...ayahku saja," gumamnya pelan.

Karma tersenyum tipis. "Yah, mungkin aku bisa jadi ayah angkatmu selama dua hari. Hahaha," ujarnya. Berjalan linglung mendekati Risa.

"Jadi, kau bisa tahu indahnya memiliki seorang ayah," katanya sambil mengelus pelan kepala biru tersebut.

Risa terbelalak melihat sikap Karma. Antara ingin percaya atau tidak, Karma yang menyebalkan 'ternyata' memiliki sifat seorang ayah.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Perasaan seperti itu," bisiknya pelan, "percuma saja jika tidak bersama dengan ayah asliku."

Pendengaran Karma tidak setumpul itu.

"Kalau begitu, bukuku bagaimana? Besok masih hari Jumat, lho."

"Pakai saja itu dulu. Kalau bisa, bolos saja. Katakan ada acara keluarga."

Risa ternganga melihat Karma, "Seenak jidatmu saja. Memangnya kalau bolos kemana? Aku bisa mati bosan disini."

"Yah, jalan-jalan keliling kota. Namanya juga ada acara 'keluarga'."

"Hah? Kemana?"

Karma menyeringai, "Kencan~"

-TBC-

 _ **Omake :**_

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Pintu kayu itu diketuk pelan. Asano Gakushuu yang baru saja membuka koper menghela napas. Siapa? Roomboy?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Dengan langkah kaki yang malas, dia membuka pintu.

"Ayo minum~"

Akabane Karma menyeringai sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman beralkohol. Asano menatapnya datar, lebih tepatnya sweatdrop.

"Akabane-kun," panggilnya pelan. "Aku berterimakasih padamu karena telah memberikan fasilitas menginap karena hotel sedang penuh, tetapi," dia menatap tajam si surai merah, "bukan berarti kau bisa seenak jidatnya menggunakan kamar ini dengan bebasnya."

"Hanya sebuah pertemuan setelah lama tidak bertemu," Karma masuk sambil melepaskan sepatu. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, tolong. Ada 'seseorang' yang tidak boleh tahu nama keluargaku."

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Ohok- Birnya enak!"

Asano memijit kepalanya melihat Karma yang sudah menikmati secangkir bir.

"Aka- Karma," Asano mengelus dada sendiri. "Itu cangkir kopi, jangan kau jadikan cangkir bir. Nanti aku minum kopi beralkohol?"

"Biar ada sensasinya sendiri," Karma menyeringai. "Aku tampak seperti minum kopi, tetapi isinya bir."

Asano memasukkan sebuah catatan penting ke dalam otaknya. Akabane Karma sudah gila.

"Ayo minum, Gakushuu. Mumpung kopinya masih hangat-"

"Itu bir, Karma." Asano duduk di atas tempat tidur, kembali mengecek koper. "Minum saja sendiri, aku sibuk."

"Gaku-chan hik-" Asano ingin muntah. "Pinjam ponselmu. Ada pulsa? Ngga, ya? Ih, kere-"

"Diam," Asano melempari sebuah ponsel. "Pakai sesukamu."

"Terimakasih~" Karma menekan tombol.

' _Halo?'_

"Hello, Baby. How are you today? Wanna make a baby again? Ohok-"

' _...Gakushuu?'_

"Yes, Baby. I'm your Gakushuu. You're beloved wife-"

' _...wife? E-Excuse me?'_

"Jangan seenaknya menelpon istri orang, Kamfret!"

"Huwaaa, Gaku-chan, pinjam ponselnyaaa~~"

"Sadarlah, Karma!" Asano berlari menuju sisi ranjang. "Minum satu botol sudah membuatmu mabuk?!"

"Aku sudah minum tiga botol~~"

"Jangan kejar aku!"

"Pinjam ponselnya, aku mau telpon my beloved muach Nagi-chan~~"

"Jangan telpon istriku!"

"Aku mau nelpon istriku!"

"Ponselmu kemana?!"

"Ketinggalan di hatiku— Oke, aku bercanda! Ketinggalan di mobilku saat mau ketemu Risa! Mobilnya kuparkirin! Seriusan!"

Perebutan singkat. Akhirnya Karma diizinkan kembali menggunakan ponsel.

' _Halo?'_

"Ini dari kepolisian Jepang. Maaf, Anda yang bernama Akabane Nagisa?"

' _B-Benar. Ada apa, ya?'_

"Begini, hik-" Karma mengutuk cegukannya. "Suami beserta anak Anda mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi-"

' _A-Apa!? D-Dimana? Astaga, Karma, Risa! Saya akan segera kesana!'_

"Jadi, saya meminta Anda untuk ke hotel anu tempat biasa suami Anda dan Anda melepas rindu. Dia dirawat disana."

' _...'_

"Halo, ini rumah sakit jiwa? Saya minta ambulans dan kejar pasien bernama Akabane Karma-"

"Gaku-chan, jangan merusuh kenapa?!"

' _K-Karma-kun, p-padahal ...aku hampir mati jantungan mendengar kau kecelakaan hiks-'_

'E-Eh? Nagisa...?" Karma terbelalak kaget mendengar isak tangis dari sang istri.

"Makanya, bercanda jangan kelewatan," nasihat Asano di belakang.

"T-Tapi kan-"

' _Kamu...jahat, Karma-kun. Yang kamu lakukan ke aku itu jahat!'_

"N-Nagisa?"

' _Tidak ada jatah pegang-pegang selama sebulan. Rasain. Mampus ko sana.'_

Tit. Tit. Tit.

"..."

"Rasain."

"Aku butuh bir lagi, Gaku-chan~~ Hiks~ Oh, bir, Cuma kau yang bisa kupegang-pegang nanti-"

"Halo, Nagisa? Suamimu selingkuh sama bir-"

-END-

Balasan review :

Misacchin : Karma kan emang hobinya gatelin orang(?) Terimakasih atas reviewnyaa :3

Gery O Donut : Asal kamu tahu, semenjak review yang kamu balaskan ke aku, aku masih ngidam donut sampai sekarang. Dan sampai sekarang masih tidak sempat keluar rumah ke toko donut(?)  
Iya. Karma dari awalnya kan memang mesum. Yah, hanya sekedar humornya sih. xD  
Iyaa, maaf membuat bingung :3  
Hape Karma terlalu canggih mungkin /ga  
Terimakasih reviewnya, sekali-kali kirim donut dong :3 /njer

Amaya Kuruta : Fic ini sih fokus ke cerita Ayah dan Anak ya, makanya kubuat Karma x OC daripada Karma x Fem!Nagisa. Terimakasih atas reviewnyaa :3

Shizu yummy : Selamat anda sudah ngakak /mb  
Iya, alurnya agak cepat karena kupikir...mau cepat kutamatkan /mb  
Makasih :3

Frwt : Hanya humor saja kok :3

hikari yukina on wattpad : Kalau bisa yaa. Puasa, ide agak mampet /mb

Shinju Hatsune : Makasih~

Yuki : Iyalah, Karma gitulho- /dihajar Makasih :*

Jungle : Karma kurang dibelai sama Nagisa makanya kayak begitu. :v Makasih reviewnya, aku sayang kamu /lha

Minna4869 : Terimakasih sudah menunggu. Ini pesanannya, Donut Cokelat dan- /mb

Kawaii Neko : Karena kalau mirip Nagisa terus, gen Karma kurang kuat(?) /mb  
Selama ini, Karma itu...cari istri lain- /lari/

 **Banyak sekali yang review! Aku sangat terharu, seriusan :3**

 **Maaf ya ada nyempil itu AsaKaru, biasalah namanya juga ngga ada ide.**

 **Aku ...kurang bisa kasih sambutan sekarang.**

 **Ingat ngga berita tentang si ...Asano? Dia ada kedatangan murid dari luar negeri itu ya? Yang cewek itu? Aku kurang info masalah itu-**

 **Btw,**

 **RIP Koro-sensei. 24/06/16  
**

 **Selamat menikmati.**

 **Salam,**

 **IvyEvad9**


	6. Chapter 5

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?  
Ralat,  
T atau...M?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family  
Ralat,  
Humor garing /plak

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Warning : Ya, memang Karma OOC disini(kayaknya) Karena itu, efek dari fic PBWIHVC yang original yang menceritakan bahwa Karma memang seorang mesum. /mb

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Chapter 5

Kencan...

Dengan pria yang berusia nyaris tiga puluh tahun...

Risa berpikiran macam-macam.

Karma sudah kelewatan. Kencan? Yang benar saja! Ingin sekali dia melaporkan ini kepada ibunya, tetapi dengan rasa takut menganggu kesibukan ibunya, dia urungkan itu.

Apa Karma hanya menggunakan istilah 'kencan' untuk mendiskripsikan jalan-jalan? Entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan cara berpikir Karma.

Baru pertama kali inilah dia bangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Bau alkohol masih menempel di kamarnya. Dia merutuk diri telah mengizinkan Karma masuk.

Bergegas menuju kamar mandi, berganti seragam yang sudah dijemur semalaman, memberikan parfum sebagai tambah wewangian agar tidak bau. Memakainya dan mengambil tas sekolah. Memakai sepatu lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

"Ah, maaf, jika membersihkan kamar ini," ucap gadis bersurai rambut biru langit kepada salah satu roomboy yang ada di sana, "tolong hilangkan bau alkoholnya ya. Karma-kun? Ah, kau mengenalnya? Dia mabuk semalam. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil menunduk. Risa membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian berjalan menuju restoran penginapan.

Disanalah, Karma membaca koran ditemani cangkir kopi di sampingnya.

"Baru kali ini aku bisa melihatmu sebagai seorang bapak-bapak." Risa meletakkan tasnya di kursi depan Karma, "Masih mabuk?"

"Hm?" Karma menurunkan korannya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Risa, "Mantap."

"Mantap?"

Karma mengangguk, kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi.

But, wait-

"Itu...minuman apa, Karma-kun? Kopi apa yang putih begitu?!"

"Foto kopi," lawaknya garing.

"...alkohol, pasti alkohol, 'kan?"

"Risa, kamu tahu tidak?" Karma meletakkan korannya di atas meja, kemudian berdiri. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengambil sebuah cangkir kopi dan menunjuk beberapa teko kopi dengan tulisan "Kopi Hitam" dan "Kopi Susu"

"Tahu apa?"

"Tahu bulat."

"..."

Karma tersenyum tipis."Kopi apa yang paling pahit?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Tentu saja kopi hitam."

"Salah," Karma tertawa. "Ko pilih dia daripada aku."

Risa tak mampu berkata-kata. Serius, orang ini...astaga. Risa sampai heran.

"Ah, Mbak, sarapan untuk satu orang kamar 222."

"Jangan mengabaikanku dong... Risa!"

Akabane Risa menghela napas, kemudian melirik Karma yang menuang sesendok gula di cangkir kopinya.

"Akan kuantar kau ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak mau diantar orang mabuk di pagi hari," tolaknya tegas, kemudian berpindah tempat untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Kau tidak lihat aku?" Karma menepuk diri. "Aku tidak mabuk."

"Bau alkohol."

"Aku mandi bebek tadi." Karma jujur. Entah maksudnya mandi dengan bebek atau bagaimana.

"Lalu, _foto kopi_ yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Itu air mineral."

.

.

.

.

Kapan orang dewasa meminum air mineral dengan cangkir kopi? Kapan? Risa berteriak dalam hati.

-PBWIHVC-

Sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas?

Risa menenteng tas di bahunya, berjalan menuju penginapan setelah menghabiskan setengah hari di gedung bernama sekolah.

Hari ini bukan hari yang menguntungkan baginya. Berkali-kali dia memikirkan sikap yang baik ketika berjalan dengan seorang pria.

Istilah kencan tidak lepas dari kepalanya. Hati, pikiran, batin berpikiran lain dengan jalan-jalan ini. Berusaha mengartikan 'kencan' si Karma dengan artian jalan-jalan menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Memikirkan sifat mesumnya saja sudah membuatnya gelisah.

"Hah," Risa menghela napas setelah sekian kalinya. "Daripada seperti ini, lebih baik aku di penginapan saja..."

"Risa-chan!"

Kan. Baru juga...

"Ya, Karma-kun?" Risa membalikkan badan dan merasa bangga ketika dugaannya benar.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan padamu hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" Karma tertawa pelan. "Sekolahmu sudah selesai? Tidak ada kegiatan klub?"

"Uhm," Risa menggeleng. "Kegiatan klub diliburkan dua hari ini."

"Oh, Risa, kau ikut klub apa?"

"Basket putri."

"Olahraga, ya? Nostalgia. Tidak ada klub pembunuhan begitu?" Karma tertawa.

"Jangan samakan kehidupan bunuh-bunuhmu dengan kehidupan normalku." Risa berlalu, berjalan mendahului Karma.

Karma mengikuti dari belakang, "Memangnya kehidupanmu berjalan dengan normal?"

"Tentu saja."

"Membosankan," Karma mendengus. "Tidak ada preman yang bisa dihajar? Ah, kau mendapat pelatihan dari ibumu, 'kan?"

"Ya, begitulah," Risa mengangguk. "Okaa-san mengajariku banyak hal. Tapi, Karma-kun. Kemampuan lebihmu itu tidak harus digunakan untuk menghajar orang. Melindungi orang juga bisa, 'kan?"

"Wow, bijak." Karma bergumam takjub.

"Bukan urusanmu," Risa mendengus kesal. Dinasihati sikapnya malah begitu. Menyebalkan sekali.

Karma tertawa pelan, "Risa~ Aku tahu toko yang menjual berbagai macam susu."

Risa melirik Karma.

"Susu stroberinya paling enak, lho~!"

-PBWIHVC-

Toko imajinasi author dengan sebuah papan besar bergambarkan tiga sapi berwarna putih-hitam, putih-merahmuda, putih-hijau seperti iklan lolipop yang sering muncul jika acara kartun sedang beristirahat.

Itu dulu. Sekarang stasiun TV entah memiliki isi apa.

Risa menatap datar toko yang tampak kekanak-kanakan dari luar itu. Karma melangkahkan kaki masuk tanpa rasa malu, duduk kemudian berkata, "Pesan yang seperti biasa dua~ Ah, untuk bawa pulang enam ya, untuk tahan seminggu."

Pelayan toko yang menggunakan pakaian dengan motif sapi lucu di kancingnya menunduk, tersenyum ramah seperti sudah mengenal baik Karma.

"Akabane-"

"Ya?" Risa merespon. Karma terbelalak. Pelayan kebingungan.

"Maaf, tapi-"

"Ah!" Karma mengeluh pelan. Berdiri, kemudian menunjuk salah satu kursi sofa yang berada di dekatnya. "Kursi ini sepertinya rusak, ya?"

 _"Tch."_

Pelayan itu teralihkan, mendekati sebuah sofa yang berlubang dengan kapas menggepul(?) keluar. Memasang raut wajah, 'sejak kapan' dan Karma hanya tersenyum menyembunyikan 'sesuatu'.

"Maaf, Nagisa-san-eh maaf sekali lagi, saya akan ambilkan tempat duduk." Pelayan itu membungkuk dua kali, terutama membungkuk ketika salah memanggil.

"Anda mengenal ibuku?"

"Tentu saja," pelayan itu tersenyum. "Ibumu dan ayahmu pelanggan tetap disini."

"Ayah...?" Risa merespon sedikit semangat. "Anda mengenal ayahku?"

Pelayan itu memasang raut kebingungan, "Bukannya-"

"Ah! Maaf, aku salah memasukkan gula ke susunya. Malah jadi garam ini~ Eh, ini garam atau ajin*m*to? AH! Ini menghancurkan harga diri seorang susu stroberi!"

 _"Sial."_

Karma berteriak dari dapur. Lengkap dengan topi chef(?) yang sejak kapan dia pakai.

"Seenaknya seperti biasa," pelayan itu mendengus. "Ini bukan tokomu, Aka-"

"Ckckck, ingat pel dapurmu. Kau jatuh bagaimana sih? Dasar!"

 _"Melelahkan."_

Karma OOC. Ditariknya pelayan tersebut masuk ke dapur, berdua, meninggalkan Risa yang tengah kebingungan melihat reaksi mereka yang cukup akrab dibandingkan penjual-pembeli biasa.

"Psst,psst,psst,psst."

Beberapa mantra diramalkan, kemudian Risa dihidangkan dengan minuman berwarna merah muda dengan es krim vanilla di atasnya, dengan beberapa buah strawberry yang tampak segar.

Risa berbinar.

Karma tersenyum puas.

Pelayan itu hanya menghela napas.

 _"Hah."_

-PBWIHVC-

"Selanjutnya, kita akan kemana, Karma-kun?"

"Akan kutunjukkan berbagai tempat yang menjadi rekomendasi sesama pencinta susu."

Risa menghela napas, "Tidak ada yang kau sukai selain susu?"

"Ada kok."

Risa melirik Karma ragu, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, melirik arah lain kemudian kembali melirik si surai merah.

"A-Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Kamu~"

Karma terbahak. Risa tertohok.

 _"Pft."_

"Aku serius!" Risa memajukan bibir, kesal. "Makanan kesukaan atau apa begitu? Bukan manusia."

Karma mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian menyeringai, "Oya, segitunya kau ingin mengetahui diriku?"

"H-Hah!" Risa berlagak. "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Berhenti menggombaliku, dasar om-om jones!"

Karma tidak pernah menyangka akan diejeki 'jones' oleh anak sendiri.

 _"Ck."_

"Makanan buatanku sendiri dan makanan istriku." Karma memalingkan muka, kesal.

Risa terdiam.

Karma menunggu reaksi.

"Istri?"

BLAR!

Petir berbunyi tepat di telinga Karma.

"Karma-kun, sebenarnya kau ini-"

"Istriku di masa depan, tehe~"

Karma berpura-pura lagi.

 _"Sialan."_

"Oh, begitu." Risa mengangguk, mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Karma.

Karma tersenyum.

"Risa-chan, boleh aku curhat?"

 _"Ahaha."_

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Risa. Walau dalam hati berpikir, 'kok curhat di perjalanan'

"Kau bilang begini. Ekhm, kau tetap mencintai ayahmu?"

"Eh?" Risa menatap Karma yang berjalan di sampingnya ragu. "Yah..., begitulah."

"Menerima ayahmu apa adanya?"

"Iya..."

"Walau ayahmu itu sebenarnya...cacat?"

Risa terbelalak kaget, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"H-Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang ...cacat?" Risa menatap Karma penasaran. "Ka-Karma, kau sebenarnya tahu siapa ayahku, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?"

"Uhm...,"

 _"Ya ampun."_

"..., yah begitulah."

"Se-Seperti apa ayahku? Atau...ng... Seperti apa wajahnya? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat wajahnya. Okaa-san juga tidak memberiku petunjuk sama sekali."

"...terus?"

"Setidaknya, aku ...penasaran. Aku...punya hak, 'kan?"

Karma tersenyum, "Risa, lihat mataku deh."

"Eh?" Risa memiringkan kepala dengan pembicaraan yang melenceng ini."Kenapa dengan matamu?"

Karma meraih bahu Risa, mendekatkan wajah, menatap matanya serius. Risa meneguk ludah gugup.

"Di mataku ada dirimu."

Karma terbahak. Risa mengerutkan dahi.

"Di matamu ada aku."

Risa terdiam, dia merasa familliar dengan percakapan ini-

Wait-

.

.

Ini bukannya iklan susu anak-anak? Ngga, 'kan?

"Wah, pintarnya anak mami-"

Karma tersenyum.

Lha.

"Seperti," Karma menggantung kalimatnya, memeluk Risa erat. "...di hatiku ada kamu, di hatimu ada aku."

"..."

"..."

"Mama,mama, om-om itu genit. Kasihan kakak itu."

"Sst, diam nak. Nikmati aja(?)"

"...GENIT!" Risa berteriak memberontak memukul-mukul om-om bej*t di depannya.

-PBWIHVC-

Rambut birunya terbang diterpa angin, bagaikan laut biru yang menenangkan di terik matahari.

Akabane Nagisa tengah tersenyum ketika itu. Menenteng sebuah kantong plastik dari sebuah supermarket dan berjalan pelan pulang ke rumah.

"Sedih juga ya. Semuanya meninggalkanku. Aku harus tidur sendirian," keluhnya di tengah perjalanan. "Apakah Risa baik-baik saja?"

Sebagai seorang ibu dan juga istri, dia paling mengetahui bahwa sifat mesum sang suami tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Walau sifatnya sedikit demi sedikit bisa terkontrol ketika dia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Nagisa masih ingat pada saat itu. Dimana suaminya khawatir dan cemas ditambah _doki-doki suru_ atas kelahiran anak pertamanya. Mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan, tetapi dia memang kesakitan. Pertama kalinya, Karma seserius ditambah raut wajah khawatir.

"Tenang, Nagisa-chan. Aku bersamamu. Kutunggu diluar- Hah? Aku boleh masuk? Lebih baik jangan- Ah, Nagisa! Tidak sakit, aku yakin. Itu tidak bakalan sakit."

"Karma, kau itu tidak tahu betapa sakitnya ini!"

"N-Nagisa..."

"Ah, Karma-kun- Sakit!"

"N-Nagisa, tunggu dulu. Bo-Boleh aku ke toilet dulu?"

"Jangan minta izin dong! Keluar!"

"Kau menyuruhku keluar atau anak yang keluar?"

"Jangan nanya, ih!"

"Na-Nagisa, ada telpon dari ibu-"

"Abaikan saja dulu! Akhh!"

"N-Nagisa, sakit? Ma-Mau permen?"

"Permen dengkulmu! Keselek nanti!"

"N-Nagisa, tenang, ya. Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Bantuin redain sakit ini dong!"

"Maksudnya, sakitnya dipindahin? Perutnya kutekan biar cepat keluar, ya?"

"Kau mau kami mati?!"

Sebagai seorang suami, dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya di situasi genting. Dia memegang erat tangan istrinya. Gemetaran. Ingin menghibur sang istri yang kesakitan dan ketakutan dalam persalinan pertamanya.

Nagisa yakin Karma juga kebingungan. Ingin melihat anaknya atau menemaninya. Ingin tetap tenang atau bergumam panik. Tampak dari raut wajahnya. Tapi, helaan napas beberapa kali cukup membuat Nagisa yakin jika Karma berusaha menenangkan diri. (Walau dia tidak tahu percakapan tadi membuktikan Karma tidak bisa tenang.)

Demi anaknya, demi istrinya. Demi keluarganya.

Setia menemaninya sampai proses persalinan berakhir. Nagisa sempat terheran, yang mana sebenarnya yang melahirkan- Karma sampai berkeringat dingin di sampingnya.

"Karma, kau takut?"

"Bukan," ucapnya langsung. Suara tangisan terdengar setelah itu."Aku terlalu...senang, sialan."

Wajahnya sampai memerah melihat anak pertamanya. Tersenyum senang ketika sang dokter mengucapkan kata 'Selamat' dan 'Anak Anda sehat walafiat'(?), kemudian Karma mengucap, 'Alhamdullilah'(?)

Nagisa mengatur napas yang berantakan pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya melihat sang suami yang begitu bahagianya. Tersenyum jahil dan tertawa pelan melihat tangisan anaknya. Ini bapak, anak nangis malah diketawai, kurang ajar, pikirnya.

Anak dengan wajah memerah, menangis keras tanda dia benar-benar hidup. Terlahir di dunia. Matanya yang masih tertutup dan suara bak malaikat terdengar. Lucu. Karma tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Dia jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan mendapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya.

"Namanya siapa, Pak?" tanya salah seorang suster sambil tersenyum. Karma tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian membalasnya,

"Akabane Risa."

"Karma, kau memutuskan seenak jidat!"

"Huruf R berasal dari namaku. KaRma. Isa berasal dari Nagisa. Cocok, 'kan?"

"Yah, iya sih tapi..." Nagisa berpikir. "Namamu kan Karma(re : Karuma ) Seharusnya kan..."

"Rusa, gitu?"

"Ngga jadi, deh."

Nagisa terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menatap sang suami yang tengah gugup ketika disuruh menggendong bayinya.

"Hah? Tidak, tidak, biarkan saja dia dulu. Tunggu batinku siap saja," tolak Karma jujur. Jujur sekali.

"Mana mungkin dia akan menunggu lagi. Ayolah," si suster mendesak Karma.

Karma meneguk ludah, perlahan meraih bayi mungil yang masih kemerahan. Menggendongnya, kemudian menggoyangkannya pelan. Karma mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, gugup. Menunggu reaksi sang anak. Terganggu atau bagaimana.

Dia tersenyum dengan mata yang nyaris belum bisa terbuka. Gelak tawa terdengar walau hanya sesaat.

Karma mati kehabisan darah. Teriakan suster yang mencemaskan bayi itulah yang membuatnya bangkit.

"Pfft, lucu. Astaga, anak Papa pengen papa makan," gumam Karma beberapa kali sambil terkekeh. Mencium pelan pipi bayi yang masih kemerahan, kemudian perlahan mencium bibirnya sambil bergumam, "Yes, ciuman pertamamu kurebut."

Nagisa tidak tahu mau mengomeli apa. Speechless.

Bisa dibilang Karma dan Nagisa masih muda saat itu. Mereka cepetan _kawin._

 _"Maklumlah, namanya juga mau bangun masa depan. Setidaknya pengen punya anak satu dulu. Kalau sudah kuat, baru buat lagi,"_ ucapnya saat diwawancarai(?).

"Karma, kau bahkan tidak sebahagia ini saat menikah denganku," Nagisa cemburu.

"Hm? Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap menikah denganku. Tapi, aku tetap bahagia," ucapnya jujur.

"Terimakasih, Nagisa." Kecupan manis di bibir yang ditonton dokter dan beberapa suster.

"K-Karma!"

"E-eh, maaf-"

Nagisa masih ingat ketika Karma meminta maaf setelah menjahilinya. Wajahnya sempat cemas, Nagisa tertawa dalam hati.

Benar-benar kehidupan yang indah.

Berharga sekali.

"Karma, tolong bantuin dulu dong!"

Nagisa mengeluh pelan ketika bayinya menangis keras di tengah malam.

"Karmaa!"

"...apaan sih?" Masih mengantuk, tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kasih susu juga beres, 'kan?"

"Dari tadi juga sudah dikasih, cup cup," Nagisa menggendong bayinya, menepuknya perlahan-pana. "Tapi dimuntahin. Tolong dong, Karmaaa."

"Ng? Besok aku ada kerjaan..."

"Sudah lima hari aku tidak tidur!" Nagisa protes. "Salahmu yang tidak ingin ada pengasuh! Orangtua juga semua di luar negeri lagi!"

Karma mengerutkan dahi, mulai lagi sifat ke-emak-emakan yang timbul dalam diri Nagisa semenjak anaknya merengek.

"Karma, aku ngantuk!"

"Oke,oke." Karma menyibak selimut, menghela napas kemudian mengusap rambut sendiri. Menguap pelan sebelum akhirnya penyerahan bayi.

Benar-benar, baru menyentuh kasur saja, Nagisa sudah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

"Pfft." Karma terkekeh pelan. "Sekarang masalahnya."

Bayi mungil itu masih saja merengek kencang. Telinga Karma berdengung karenanya.

"Ngga mau susu?"

Nangis.

"Mau makan?"

Tangisan terdengar lebih kencang.

"Digendong?"

Karma, kau ayah yang bodoh karena bertanya kepada seorang bayi padahal kau tengah menggendongnya.

"Dicium?"

Sama saja.

Karma menghela napas panjang. Menggendong anaknya keluar, menuju ke dapur.

"Sstt, jangan nangis lagi. Cup, cup. Risa, ayolah. Otou-san juga ngantuk, nih."

Tidak ada perubahan.

Karma kehabisan cara. Sulit menghadapi makhluk hidup yang belum bisa berbicara dengan baik. Risa berumur 21 bulan saat itu. Hanya bisa merangkak.

"Aduh," Karma mengeluh lagi. Menggoyangkan Risa di pundaknya terus menerus membuat pinggangnya sedikit pegal. Setengah jam, masih hanya sedikit perubahan pada tangisannya

"Risa? Otou-san boleh minum dulu? Haus nih,"

Tangisan masih terdengar kuat. Karma menghela napas. Haruskah dia begini sampai pagi?

Berjalan dengan hati-hati, kemudian masuk ke dapur, mengambil sekotak susu stroberi dalam kulkas dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas.

Tangisan Risa berhenti.

Karma selesai menuang susu.

"To, to."

To to?

Karma melirik Risa yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya, "To to? Ah, kau memanggil Tou-san?"

Risa menunjuk gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah muda itu, "Pink?"

"Pink?" Karma melirik susu stroberi. "Ini susu."

Mata Risa tiba-tiba melebar, tepatnya berbinar.

Karma menyeringai.

Paginya. Nagisa kehabisan suara menceramahi keluarganya.

"Karma, kau bodoh, hah?! Memberikan susu stroberi ke Risa malam-malam?! Kalau dia sakit perut bagaimana?! Dari kulkas pula! Ada yang kau panaskan?! Ngga kan? Nah! Sakit perut dia! Apaan sih kau itu! Ditinggalin bentar udah kayak begini! Ah, aku ngga tahan! Baru tidur beberapa jam sudah tergeletak di ruang tamu! Kalau masuk angin bagaimana?! Hari ini kau tidak boleh kerja! Beres-beresin rumah! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai pagi dengan Risa?! Bukannya ditidurin, malah diajak nonton! Kalau matanya rusak bagaimana?! Mau kau ganti?!"

"Ka ka, susu~"

"Nah, dia jadi mau susu stroberi!"

"...ya sayang, ampuni hamba-"

Asdfghjkl, dan lain sebagainya.

Sayangnya...,

Tidak semua kehidupan berumah tangga itu berjalan dengan lancar.

"Nagisa, aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

"Eh?" Nagisa terbelalak. "Kenapa?"

"Kkh," Karma memalingkan muka. "Aku..."

"Maafkan Risa, kumohon. Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi-"

"Apa?" Karma mendengus, "Kalian negatif thinking."

"Hah?"

"Aku menerima pekerjaan di luar negeri," Karma menunjukkan sebuah surat. "Bisa disebut juga pelatihan. Aku ingin fokus ke pekerjaanku dulu. Berlama-lama disini tidak bisa menghasilkan uang yang cukup. Kau tidak mungkin bekerja dengan Risa yang masih kecil, 'kan?" Karma mengecup pelan pucuk anak mereka yang tengah digendong Nagisa.

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku janji," Karma mengangguk yakin. "Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan berikan banyak uang padamu. Terus, kita gunakan untuk beli rumah dan lain-lain. Untuk sementara, gunakan tabunganku dulu. Ini demi masa depan kita."

Nagisa mengangguk mengerti.

"...jaga...dirimu baik-baik, ya, Karma."

Karma tersenyum miris, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu."

Kecupan manis terjadi sekilas antara bibir keduanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Nagisa tersenyum sendiri mengenang kenangan tersebut. Dia memiliki suami yang bertanggung jawab, serius mencari nafkah untuk keluarganya. Setiap bulan dia memberikan penghasilannya untuk kebutuhannya dan juga Risa.

"Ini uang sekolah Risa."

"Ini uang makan sebulan."

"Ini uang jajan Risa."

"Ini uang untuk jaga-jaga."

"Ah, istriku juga harus belanja~ Ini uang untuk bersenang-senang~ Shopping sekali-kali. Suruh Risa memakai baju maid!"

Nagisa tidak tahu akan sanggup menjalani LDR. Apakah suaminya melirik wanita yang lebih cantik di luar negeri? Maklum, suaminya juga mesum. Ataukah dia memiliki simpanan diam-diam.

Kunci utama LDR adalah saling percaya.

Nagisa iseng. Dia pernah mengetik pesan untuknya melalui aplikasi garis.

"Aku percaya padamu, Karma."

Begitulah.

Dan dia mendapat balasan.

"Nagisa, kau tahu? Perempuan disini semuanya jelek!"

Dikirimnya sebuah emot kebingungan.

"Heran."

Dikirimnya emot sedih.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan istriku."

Dikirimnya emot love.

Wajah Nagisa memerah melihatnya.

"Nagisa-chan, aku melihat gaun yang bagus untukmu! Mau kubelikan? Kita foto-foto nanti pas pulang~ Ah, aku beli untuk Risa juga ya? Ukurannya berapa?"

Dikirimnya sebuah foto.

"...Karma, itu gaun pernikahan-"

Tanpa sadar, percakapan mereka telah sampai ratusan ribu.

Nagisa tersenyum tipis. Karma baru saja mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

"Kencan dengan anak sendiri. Dia sangat imut kalau makan stroberi!"

Dikirimnya foto Risa yang tengah mencoba buah berwarna merah tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, pasti buahnya manis. Atau asam?

Nagisa terkekeh pelan.

"Uhm. Bersenang-senang, ya~"

Send.

Just read.

"Hahh," Nagisa menghela napas. Dia tahu jika sebuah pertemuan menyenangkan, bahkan smartphone pun lupa mau ditulis apa.

Dia menatap langit biru. Cerah. Hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan. Karma memilih hari yang tepat untuk perlahan membongkar identitasnya.

"Na-gi-sa-chan~"

Apakah perasaan rindu yang menumpuk ini membuatnya berhalusinasi?

"Nagisa-chan~ Hup."

Sebuah pelukan hangat tiba-tiba datang dari belakang. Nagisa terbelalak kaget, tetapi panik tidak muncul di pikirannya.

Karena dia mengetahui kehangatan ini.

"Nagisa?"

"Hah," Nagisa menghela napas. "Karma, ya?"

"Benar," Telinga Nagisa mendengar kekehan pelan. "Uhm, harum."

"Ja-Jangan, Karma! Ini di jalanan!" Nagisa memberontak, kemudian membalikkan badan. Menemukan sang suami tengah tersenyum.

"Ma-Mana Risa?"

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu tadi," Karma tersenyum tipis, "jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja sebentar di supermarket. Oh, kau berbelanja? Ahh, aku rindu masakanmu."

Nagisa tertawa pelan, "Padahal baru dipikirkan, sudah muncul. Suamiku panjang umur."

"Oh, kau memikirkanku?" Karma menunjuk diri sendiri. "Memikirkan bagian apanya?"

"...maksudmu?"

"Memikirkan bagian itu..., atau yang itu?"

"Apa maksud pembicaraanmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Istriku pura-pura polos." Karma merangkul pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanan mengangkat dagu istrinya yang tergolong ekhmpendekekhm itu.

Nagisa sudah biasa akan tingkah laku suaminya, tetapi...

"INI JALANAN LHO!"

"Apa peduliku?"

"K-Karma! Hmmph-"

Bibir itu menempel. Sontak menjadi tontonan menarik di siang bolong oleh pejalan kaki. Wajah Nagisa memerah sempurna, tidak bisa _menikmati_ ciuman ini dengan nikmat(?).

Karma tertawa dalam hati. Setidaknya, dia sudah lama tidak membuat pengalaman _ekstrim_ bersama sang istri.

"Mama, mama, itu bukannya om genit yang peluk kakak tadi? Kok kakaknya jadi makin pendek? Ciuman pula."

"Sst, diamlah nak. Kalau yang ini tidak boleh kamu lihat."

-PBWIHVC-

"Karma sialan. Meninggalkanku dengan daftar belanjaan cakar ayam?!"

Risa mendengus sebal, sampai melihat sedikit keributan di luar.

Penasaran.

Tetapi, terkadang rasa penasaran bisa _membunuhmu._

"O...kaa...san?"

-To Be Continue-

Hai. Rencananya kali ini mau buat lebih panjang, tapi malah ...jadi seperti ini /boboan/

Kayak sinetron kan? Bingung mau ngapain masa- /curhat/

Oh, iya, fic ini chapter depan tamat ya. Setelah Risa tahu siapa ayahnya, maka langsung tamat /JIAH

Lalu, besok saya harus mengikuti MOS SMA. Jadi ..., yah begitulah. Astaga, ternyata sudah SMA w

Balasan review :

Akashi Yukina : Ahaha, itu hanya sekedar hiburan~ XD

Shinju Hatsune : Arigatou reviewnya XD XD

otp ku tercintahh : Iya yaa, tapi aku tidak baca serius (?) XD XD Sama-sama, terimakasih reviewnya~

Hani Ninomiya Arioka : Namanya juga Karma /gagitu Makasih reviewnyaa~

Amaya Kuruta : Iya dong, XD XD

Misacchin : Kali ini ngga kok Karma tidak sengenes itu (?) Makasih reviewnya XD XD

shizu yummy : Aku tahu! Nagisa bener-bener ngga kuat. Aku baru baca beberapa hari yang lalu XD XD Makasih reviewnyaa~

Jungie : Genre yang diutamakan Family sih. Ntah nanti Risa jatuh cinta atau tidak /yha Makasih reviewnyaa XD XD

Sekian dulu dari sayaa~

Sampai jumpa chapter depan~

Ada saran?

Salam,  
IvyEvad9


	7. Chapter 6

"Okaa...-san?"

Menyelip diantara kerumunan orang dengan tubuh kecilnya, yang didapatkannya adalah seorang pria bersurai merah dengan wanita bersurai biru langit yang tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik dilakukan di tempat umum. Apalagi jika hubungan kedua orang itu hanyalah sekadar teman biasa karena sang wanita memiliki suami dan anak.

Risa mengenal jelas siapa kedua orang itu.

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?  
Ralat,  
T atau...M?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family  
Ralat,  
Humor garing /plak

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Warning : Ya, memang Karma OOC disini(kayaknya) Karena itu, efek dari fic PBWIHVC yang original yang menceritakan bahwa Karma memang seorang mesum. /mb

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

 _Maafkan keterlambatan saya. Saya minta maaf karena telah membuat pembaca PHP. Walau saya tidak yakin masih ada pembaca yang menunggu fanfic ini. Saya juga sempat kaget ketika melihat chapter terbaru dari fanfic ini ternyata rilis bulan Juli, sementara sekarang sudah bulan Oktober. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. SMA tidak semudah yang saya kira dan saya hanya membuka e-mail untuk tugas (walau saya masih sering online facebook) Sekali lagi, maafkan saya._

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Karma-kun, hentikan! Kita dilihat banyak orang!"

Nagisa menjauh. Membubarkan rombongan fans dadakannya dengan malu-malu. Para pria mendengus kecewa, berharap ada tontonan lebih lanjut.

"Kalau dilihat Risa, bagaimana?! Kok kau jadi bego sih?!"

Nagisa mengamuk. Mengeluarkan protes, omelan dan teman-temannya.

"Awas ya. Lihat saja nanti."

Nagisa mendengus sebal, berlari meninggalkan sang suami yang menahan tawa melihat wajah malunya. "Menyebalkan!, Jahat!" sudah berulang kali Nagisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Bu-Bukannya tidak ingin dicium, ta-tapi kalau dilihat Risa bagaimana?!

Karma menghela napas melihat istrinya meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan 'Hati-hati dijalan~' atau semacam 'Aku menunggu dirumah~' dan lain sebagainya. Mendapat ucapan 'Kok kau bego sih?!' menyakitkan. Apalagi di tempat umum.

Karma melirik tajam orang-orang yang masih setia berdiri di dekatnya, mantan penonton.

"Kenapa kalian? Mencari fanservice bukan disini."

"Terus, cari dimana?"

Karma melirik orang yang bertanya, mendekatinya perlahan kemudian memberikan secarik kertas.

"Ini linknya."

.

.

.

"Ohh! Aha aha! Aku tau artis ini! Mantap, mantap! Makasih, bro! Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Karma tersenyum 'manis'.

"Enak saja. Aku tahu link ini dikasih teman dan sama sekali tidak pernah membukanya, sungguh!"

Batin Karma beberapa kali.

"Untung Nagisa tidak ada." Lanjut batinnya berucap.

.

"Risa-chan, sudah selesai berbelanjanya...? Lho?"

Karma mengerutkan dahi. Melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam, mencari keliling sana-sini. Siapa tahu ternyata Risa menwariskan bakat dari pemain bayangan fandom sebelah yang suka menghilang-hilang.

"Mbak, lihat gadis berambut biru disekitar sini tadi?"

"Oh, dia? Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia keluar sambil marah-marah..."

Karma tersentak kaget. Pemikiran negatif refleks menyerang hatinya.

.

Risa tidak tahu lagi. Sebenarnya ingin tahu tapi ini terlalu mendadak. Hatinya tidak siap.

Memang benar, sejak Pria Jeruk itu datang bersama Karma, dia sudah menduga Pria Jeruk itu berhubungan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Seperti kata mencintai...

Dia berdelusi. Jika disambungkan baik-baik, masa lalu ketiga orang ini bisa seperti ini :

"Karma mencintai ibunya, tetapi ibunya telah mencintai ayahnya. Jadi ketika ayahnya pergi dan menghilang, ini kesempatan Karma mendekati ibunya."

Masuk akal juga, 'kan?

Risa menggelengkan kepala. Ibunya setia! Dia selalu menunggu ayah pulang, dia selalu mengirim pesan untuk ayahnya.

"Okaa-san chat sama siapa? Kenapa tertawa sampai seperti itu?"

"Pfft! Ahaha, ya ampun," Nagisa masih tertawa, nyaris mengeluarkan air mata, "dengan ayahmu. Astaga, dasar dia ini!"

Ibunya benar-benar mencintai ayahnya. Sangat mencintai ayahnya.

Ibunya tidak akan pindah hati. Walaupun Karma memanglah pria ganteng dan bisa dilihat dia juga memiliki banyak penghasilan .

Tapi kenapa...

Apa itu pemaksaan? Di depan umum berciuman! Ini sudah gila!

Risa mengatur napas. Keluarganya rumit, apa yang terjadi-

Dia ingin tahu...

Dia ingin menemui ayahnya...

Sangat ...ingin.

Dia butuh penjelasan...

"Melamun di tengah berlari tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan sekelilingmu."

Risa nyaris terpeleset, sepatunya nyaris melayang.

"Pria Jeruk..."

"Sejak kapan namaku menjadi jeruk, hah? Akabane mengajarimu?"

.

Risa ditraktir minuman kaleng. Curiga dengan keberadaan pria bersurai orange ini yang entah takdir atau kebetulan. Bisa saja dia menanyakan segalanya tentang keluarganya. Pria itu mengenal ibunya, ayahnya dan juga pastinya Karma-kun.

Setidaknya dia tahu.

"Ano-"

"Asano-san, panggil seperti itu saja."

"Uhm, Asano-san..."

Asano Gakushuu menghela napas. Melirik Risa dari sudut matanya.

"Katakan saja. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jawaban yang akan membuatmu puas."

Risa terdiam.

"Akan kujawab seadanya. Aku juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan ibumu."

"Tapi, akrab dengan ayahku?"

"...yah, begitulah."

"Kalau dengan Karma-kun?"

"...uhm."

Batin Asano memekik(?). Dia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman tetapi kenapa dia kepo saat melihat Risa lari-lari?!

"Ohh..." Risa membulatkan mulut.

"Uhm." Asano _sok_ dingin. Setidaknya dengan kesan bahwa dia pendiam membuat Risa akan mengurungkan diri menanyakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa ...ibuku itu pernah berpacaran selain dengan ayahku?"

Asano melirik Risa, berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," Asano sedikit canggung. "Aku tidak terlalu tahu juga."

"Ayahku tidak pernah cerita?"

 _"Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku b_ _ercerita_ _jika percakapanku dengan ayahmu itu_ _selalu_ _tentang 'yah'_ _-nya_ _istri masing-masing?"_

"Entah."

Risa mengerutkan dahi.

"Sejak dia pergi, kami jarang berbicara."

Risa mengangguk paham, "Te-Tentu saja ya. Soalnya dia pergi..."

Asano terdiam.

"Percayalah dengan ayahmu." Asano ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini, mengambil ponsel dan mengetik. "Asal kau tahu saja,"

Risa menunggu kelanjutan nasihat dari pria ini.

"Yang terjadi tidak serumit yang kau pikirkan."

Risa menyipitkan mata.

"Jangan berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh, mengerti?" Asano tetap fokus ke layar ponsel pintarnya. "Pikirkan masalah itu dengan tenang. Gunakan mulutmu untuk bertanya baik-baik pada keluarga. Kunci untuk itu adalah komunikasi...," Asano menghela napas, "dan sikap juga."

 _"Walau ini semua terjadi karena kejahilan anak itu-"_

"Jangan lari."

Asano melanjut sambil menekan tombol 'send'.

"Jangan kaget."

Risa mulai heran dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan sedih. Aku tahu kalau kau bukan anak yang mudah tumbang, karena kau anak dari _mereka."_

 _"Karma Bodoh, temui anakmu sebagai seorang ayah, bukan sebagai 'Karma-kun'."_

.

Karma melangkahkan kaki lebih pelan setelah mendapat pesan dari mantan rivalnya.

Apakah Risa sudah tahu?

Apa Risa melihatnya?

Karma terkekeh. Padahal dia masih memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menjahili anaknya ini.

Ayah yang nakal.

Siapa yang kuat memiliki ayah sepertinya?

Ponsel Karma berdering kembali. Dengan lirikan malas, dia mengambil ponsel tersebut, menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Karma-kun."

"Ya, Risa-chan? Darimana kau mengetahui nomorku, hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Jangan bikin cemas orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"...dari Paman Asano."

Karma muntah dadakan.

" _Namanya juga waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mungkin Karma lupa pernah dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah'"_

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Karma?!"

"Kau sudah tua, Asano!"

Telinga Risa ngilu mendadak.

"Karma-kun, maaf aku ... tiba-tiba meninggalkan acara kencan kita."

Oke, dramatis bukan kalimatnya? Sekarang Asano yang muntah.

"Ah? Iya..., tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu kabur nanti di penginapan."

"Yah, begitulah... Itu- Karma-kun, aku boleh meminta izin?"

Karma mengerutkan dahi, berjalan di depan mesin penjual minuman dan berhenti sejenak. Ketika melihat stok susu stroberinya habis, hatinya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Izin apa?"

Jam berdentang enam kali, menandakan siang berganti malam. Pukul enam sore dan kedua orang yang bukan anak kecil ini duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas kopi. Yang satu kopi susu, yang satu kopi hitam.

Asano Gakushuu dengan Akabane Karma.

Duduk berdua dengan hikmat, menikmati sebuah waktu istirahat dengan tenang.

Ralat.

Seorang Akabane Karma tidak pernah tenang menyangkut buah hatinya.

"Oi-"

"Aku disuruh bungkam olehnya."

"Pengecut. Kau takut melanggar perintah anak kecil."

"Ini demi kesenangan pribadiku, Karma." Asano menatap lurus Karma. "Melihatmu yang tengah dilanda masalah membuatku terhibur. Sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah membuat anak jika masih saja kekanak-kanakan dan tidak sanggup berkeluarga. Menikah boleh, tetapi dengan adanya anak membuat bebanmu lebih berat, 'kan?"

Karma dihadiahi ceramah singkat dari sang rival.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Ini urusan keluargaku dan seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur."

Yang dihadapan Asano Gakushuu sekarang bukanlah seorang Akabane Karma yang mabuk alkohol.

"Sudah kukatakan? Ini demi kesenangan pribadi." Asano menyeringai. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Kau dibayar berapa olehnya, huh?"

"Fotomu saat mabuk kemarin malam."

"Segitu maunya kau mendapatkan fotoku?"

"Setidaknya akan menjadi salah satu bukti untuk istrimu tentang kelakuanmu selama merantau."

"Hei, memangnya kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Tidak tuh."

"Setidaknya, dengan latar belakang sebuah hotel dan pengakuan dari seorang gadis SMP, istrimu tahu jika kau memberitahukan tabiat burukmu karena mabuk-mabukkan di depan anak sendiri. Ah, Nagisa istri protektif, ya? Dia merawat anaknya sejak kecil 'sendirian' tanpa ada bantuan pembantu atau pengasuh manapun? Risa tumbuh dibawah bimbingan langsung ibunya. Apa reaksi seorang ibu jika mengetahui anaknya mendapat perlakuan buruk dari suami sendiri ya?"

Dalam. Dalam. Karma kena telak.

"Bukan urusanmu. Mana Risa, hah?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia minta izin menginap di tempat temannya."

"Seharusnya dia minta izin langsung di depanku."

"Oh, _memangnya kau siapanya?_ Aku hanya memberikan bantuan mengantarkannya ke tempat temannya."

"Aku penanggung jawabnya!"

"Bukan ayahnya?"

"Ya, itu juga."

"Tapi, dia tidak tahu, 'kan?"

Karma berdecik.

"Bermain-main aja batasnya, Karma." Asano menghirup aroma kopi hitam yang mengepul keluar dari mulut cangkir. "Menyangkut perasaan anakmu. Ayah yang mengerikan."

"Aku memiliki alasan sendiri melakukannya, bodoh."

"Atas kesenangan? Heh," Asano mendengus. "Dewasalah sedikit."

"Siapa yang perlu bersikap dewasa? Jangan asal berbicara, kelelawar*"

 _(*kelelawar = kampret)_

"Kau."

"Kau juga."

"Kau juga, sadar diri lah."

"Apaan? Kenapa kau jadinya menyalahkanku?"

"Kau 'kan yang salah!"

"Mana! Kau yang salah!"

"Kok aku pula?!"

 _(Note : Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu rindu masa SMP.)_

Karma menghela napas.

"Aku hanya ...ingin memberikannya pelajaran."

"Oh ya?"

"Jujur saja," Karma mendrama, "saat mengetahui ayah dan ibuku meninggal itu..., semuanya...ugh bagaimana menjelaskannya-" Karma menghela napas kembali, "...aku merasa aku belum bisa ...membahagiakan mereka. Yah, maksudku- aku baru menikah, yang bisa kuberikan hanyalah seorang cucu. Dan, aku anak mereka satu-satunya. Lelaki. Dan mereka meninggal sehari setelah melihat cucu mereka-"

"Lalu?"

"...aku ...ingin membalaskan dendam mereka."

Asano menaikkan salah satu alis, "Drama apa yang kau nonton? Utt*ran?"

Asano dihadiahi semburan kopi susu.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin membuktikan pada mereka bahwa satu-satunya yang dapat kubanggakan di depan mereka selain nilai-nilaiku adalah orang yang kuat menghadapi masalah. Uhm, ini tes untuk Risa. Tidak sulit bukan? Toh," Karma terkekeh, "dia _anak_ kami."

Asano mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sriuosly(?), tuh anak nonton drama dari mana- Indonesia? Perasaan gak separah itu. Kepalanya kejedot apaan sampe buat anaknya kek gitu ya gusti kurang kerjaan bener- astaga, aku ngakak tolong- tambah pula anaknya- ah sudahlah- Utt*r*n sudah tamat, coy! Nonton sinetron Korea kek."_

"BAIKLAH NDASMU! ANAK GUE MANA PRET?"

"YAELAH GUE UDAH NGOMONG TADI!"

"HALAH SOK LU. URUS BINI KAU SENDIRI SANA!"

"KAU PUN GAK MAU URUS BINI DENGAN BAIK."

"KEPALAMU LAH. KAU GAK TAHU SEBERAPA CINTANYA GUE KE BINI GUE."

"LU SUKA MAH BADANNYA DOANG."

"SADAR DIRI YAK YANG TAKUT BUAT ANAK TUH KARENA TAKUT BERNAFSU SEKALI TEMBAK KELUAR TIGA."

"ANJ- ELU NGARANG CERITA DARI SINETRON MANA-"

""SINETRON DENGKUL. CERITA DEWASA MAH ADA FELEM SENDIRI."

"BAGI LINKNYA KEK-"

"BILANG LAH DARI TADI MONYONG."

"SADAR DIRI LU NYEDH."

"BIBIR GUE JAUH LEBIH SEKSI."

"SESEKSI BIBIR KAMBING! BERKACA COY."

"ELU SUKA BIBIR SEKSI KAMBING? Ah, yang pas dia makan rumput, ya? Kan mulutnya gini. Hunyam nyam gitu?"

"MONYONG LU KAMBING."

"APA LU BEBEK?"

"DURASI! BAGI LINKNYA OI!"

Kalian kira-kira mendapat sekilas percakapan jika dua remaja 'bersahabat' sejak lama yang telah memiliki istri masing-masing.

 _(Bini = Istri)_

Intinya, Karma sama sekali tidak mendapat _clue_ dari Asano mengenai keberadaan anaknya.

Sebagai seorang orangtua yang 'baik', Karma tentu saja khawatir. Ini bukan main-main. Ini perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dia cemas, khawatir, panik. Dia tidak siap di _-smackdown_ oleh Nagisa jika istrinya mengetahui dia membiarkan anaknya menghilang.

Dia bersumpah akan mengutuk Asano beserta keturunan-keturunan lipannya. Bodoh amat. Karma mendapat banyak kenalan dukun di Indonesia.

Harus mencari kemana? Polisi? Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuat drama di kantor polisi, merepotkan. Sialan. Dia harus kemana? Kenapa Risa pakai acara menghilang segala? Setidaknya masih ada di sekitar sana, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Jangan-jangan...

' _HAH? KAU HILANGKAN KEMANA ANAK KITA?!"_

Karma refleks menekan tombol merah. Telinganya sakit. Nagisa langsung _negatif thinking._ Bisa pecah kepalanya.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Panggilan masuk. Dari Nagisa.

" _Aku butuh jawaban."_

"Jawaban? Sudah kubilang, aku mencintaimu."

" _Aku serius, Kar."_

"Apa sih, Nag?"

" _AKU SERIUS. ANAK KITA KEMANA?!"_

"Masih di Bumi. Tenang saja."

" _Kau berbohong."_

"Hah?" Karma cengo.

" _Tadi aku menerima telpon dari Rumah Sakit XXXX. Risa mengalami kecelakaan."_

Karma tersentak kaget. "H-Hah?"

" _Maaf. Aku bercanda."_

JDUAK.

"Jadi?"

" _Risa pulang ke rumah. Dia mau menumpang di rumah tetangga, tetapi melihatku di rumah._ _Bukannya kau lebih baik pulang ke rumah? Apa yang kau rencanakan lagi, Karma?"_

Karma menutup ponsel sepihak. Dia terkekeh pelan. Padahal masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Risa. Yah, apa boleh buat.

Dia tidak sabaran menjadi seorang ayah.

Gedung ini membuatnya nostalgia. Sudah berapa tahun dia benar-benar pulang? Hanya masalah pekerjaan. Menyebalkan. Kenapa dia harus mendapat pekerjaan sampai ke luar negeri? Beruntung, sih. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak mendapat asupan biologis.

Huh?

Kalian mengerti 'kan apa itu asupan biologis?

Ho ho, tak tahu, ya?

Setelah disurvei dengan beberapa perempuan yang ada di lingkungan sekitar, laki-laki yang tidak mendapat asupan biologis itu...

Sebentar, peneliti dihajar beberapa kali oleh Karma. Katanya, "Jangan sebar aib."

Intinya, Karma mendapat banyak siksaan jiwa dan batin ketika jauh dari sang istri dan anak. Walau mereka berbicara via suara, tetapi tetap saja hubungan sosial itu sangat penting. Terutama di keluarga. Karma tidak mau lagi. Karma ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya sampai akhir hayat.

Karma sudah tua.

(Mohon maaf, siaran ditutup karena author beberapa kali dipukul oleh Karma.)

-To Be Continue-

 _Reviews :_

 _Shizu yummy :_

" _Hai, Shizu~ Terimakasih atas reviewnya, maaf kali ini bersambung lagi karena tidak menemukan ending yang tepat TT Ya, semoga dapat suami kayak Karma ya~ Amin~"_

 _Akashi Yukina :_

" _Eh, bingung ya? Oke, oke, makasih sarannya ya~ Kucinta padamu /mb  
Makasih atas reviewnya~"_

 _Amaya Kuruta :  
"Pengennya endingnya begitu, tapi mau nunggu yang pas.  
Terberkatilah anak itu.  
Makasih atas reviewnya~"_

 _Kiracchi :_

" _Makasih banyak 3"_

 _Hani A.K :_

" _Lelaki beristri yang lagi bernapsu yah kayak gitu- /HUSH  
Makasih reviewnya 3"_

 _Raina Awasari :_

" _Nama anak yang menyebalkan itu Raina Awasari /HUSH_

 _Ngga dong. Karma masih cinta mah Nagisa._

 _Mau dikasih bonus?_

 _Setelah diwawancarai, Karma menjahili Risa karena teringat dengan Nagisa pada saat masih muda. Jadi ..., yah rindu sama istrinya. Jadi, Karma cinta juga sama Risa~ /yha"_

 _MaRi mARi 99:_

" _Hai, Mari. Maaf, kupasti update kok. Tenang aja~"_

 _Shinju Hatsune :_

" _T-Tidak, jangan ditungguin. A-Aku malu PHPin orang /HUSH"_

 _Kawaii Neko :_

" _Iya, rencananya mau begitu. Makasih 3"_

 _Fushigi Yamiharu Qiya :_

" _Aku terharu :"  
Iya, panggil aja adek kok. Kusenang dapat Senpai baru /peluk/hush"_

 _KaruNagi Shipper :_

" _No Incest :'v Risa itu suci, Karmanya penuh dosa.  
Makasih reviewnya 3 " _

_Dinxchan :_

" _Maafkan aku 3"_

Piibelserion _:_

" _Makasih reviewnya 3 Maaf terlalu telat TT"_

 _Ruru :  
"Yosh, aku selalu semangat kok~ Makasih~"_

Maafkan kerterlambatan saya dan PHP

Karena kupikir ini chapter terakhir, ternyata belum :'v

Oh, iya, ini belum disunting. Jadi maafkan kalau ada yang ceroboh atau typo TT


	8. Chapter 7

~PBWIHVC : Indahnya Memiliki Ayah~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K atau T?  
Ralat,  
T atau...M?

Pair: Karma x OC, KaruFem!Nagi / Karma x Fem!Nagisa

Genre : Romance, Family  
Ralat,  
Humor garing /plak

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam tokohnya saja.

Warning:

Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera. Ralat, silahkan menekan tombol back. Memang tertulis bahwa genre fic ini Romance dan Family, namun jika tidak berkenan di hati Anda, saya minta maaf. Jika anda tidak suka fic saya, sekali lagi silahkan menekan tombol back. Apalagi sepertinya Karma dan Nagisa disini udah kelewat OOC dan berbagai typo bertebaran~

Warning : Ya, memang Karma OOC disini(kayaknya) Karena itu, efek dari fic PBWIHVC yang original yang menceritakan bahwa Karma memang seorang mesum. /mb

BTW, sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya singgah dulu ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Pervert, but Why Is He Very Cool~?' /dia promosi/

Summary :

Akabane Risa bertanya pada ibunya, "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki ayah, Bu? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ayah. Dia belum mati, 'kan?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ayahmu mencintaimu. Pasti. Suatu hari nanti ... dia akan pulang." Anak itu tersenyum miris. "Asal kau tahu, Bu. Aku membenci ayahku... Ingin tahu alasannya?"

Chapter 7

"...begitulah ceritanya."

Risa menghela napas lelah setelah menceritakan semuanya. Dia memijit hidungnya perlahan, kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha mulus sang ibu.

"Aku lelah, Okaa-san. Karma-kun itu menyebalkan. Dia mengerjaiku sepanjang waktu, masuk ke dalam kamar di hotelku dengan santainya mabuk-mabukkan. Dia bergumam tidak jelas sambil menyebut aku dengan namanya Okaa-san. Dia juga aneh. Minum air biasa dengan cangkir kopi. Minumnya juga ala bapak-bapak yang tengah menikmati kopi di pagi hari sambil membaca koran! Lalu, dia mengajakku berkencan. Apa-apaan, sih? Dia orang mana? Kenapa Okaa-san bisa mempunyai teman dekat seperti dia? Dia juga sering bertengkar dengan Paman Jeruk-Ah, maksudku Paman Asano. Mereka berdebat soal cinta. Kenapa dua laki-laki berdebat tentang cinta? Bukannya itu pembicaraan perempuan? Atau jangan-jangan Karma itu perempuan? Dia juga mesum, Okaa-san. Sungguh, aku benar-benar lelah."

Nagisa beberapa kali tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasan dari buah hatinya, "Dia menyenangkan, 'kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali! Dia menyebalkan, jahil, iblis. Iblis, ya, ya, dia itu iblis."

Tawa Nagisa pecah. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa agar imagenya tidak turun.

"Tapi, kau menceritakannya terus daritadi. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"A-Apa?!" Risa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyukai paman-paman mesum yang menyebalkan!"

Nagisa terkekeh, kemudian terdiam sebentar.

"...lalu, bagaimana kalau Karma itu menjadi ayahmu?"

Risa terdiam sejenak. Padahal dia sudah sengaja untuk menyembunyikan adegan berciuman di depan umum. Tapi, kenapa ibunya justru mengangkat pembicaraan itu?

"Maksud Okaa-san?"

"Y-Yah, Okaa-san hanya bertanya."

"Okaa-san tidak mencintai Otou-san lagi?"

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Aku justru sangat mencintai ayahmu itu."

Risa tersenyum tipis. Dia percaya ibunya tidak pernah berbohong.

"Okaa-san mencintai Otou-san, 'kan?"

"Uhm."

"Lalu, Okaa-san mencintai Karma?"

"Tentu saja."

Risa otomatis terjatuh. Kaget, shock, serangan jantung.

"APA?!"

"E-Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"M-Maksudku, aku mencintai Karma karena dia teman baikku."

"B-Benar, 'kan, Okaa-san? Bukan karena kau bermaksud untuk...menikahinya?"

"E-Eh?"

" _Bagaimana caranya aku menikahinya kalau aku memang telah menikahinya?"_

Risa memiringkan kepala melihat ibunya. Ibunya tampak gugup melihat anaknya yang seolah menagih jawaban, "Mana mungkin aku menikahi orang lain selain ayahmu."

Ya, setidaknya jawaban di atas tidak mengandung unsur kebohongan.

"Begitu, ya? Untunglah!" Risa tersenyum manis.

Kemudian, Nagisa berdoa dalam hati, "Karma, cepatlah kembali."

-PBWIHVC-

Karma menatap gedung dengan tatapan kosong.

Bagaimana asal mulanya dia mampu membeli gedung ini? Ya, berterimakasihlah pada uang jajan berlebihan yang diberikan orangtuanya dan tambahan gaji pekerjaan yang telah dia lakukan setahun di Jepang. Dia mampu membelikan istrinya sebuah rumah yang layak.

Semuanya berkat orangtuanya.

Tanpa orangtuanya, dia tidak akan masuk ke sekolah Kunugigaoka.

Tanpa orangtuanya, dia tidak akan mampu melanjutkan pendidikan.

Tanpa orangtuanya, dia tidak akan mendapat restu untuk menikahi seorang mantan pembunuh yang bernama Nagisa Shiota.

Tanpa orangtuanya, dia tidak akan mampu menginjakkan kaki di bumi ini.

Tapi, apa yang dapat diberikannya untuk orangtuanya?

Pekerjaan yang masih belum tetap? Pendapatan yang bahkan hanya cukup menghidupi kehidupan keluarganya sendiri? Kebahagiaan apa yang telah dia berikan?

Selama sekolah, dia selalu sendirian di rumah. Terkadang ditemani oleh beberapa temannya, seperti Asano Gakushuuu yang bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengannya atau juga Nagisa yang kadang berkunjung dengan status pacarnya.

Walau dia hanya mampu membanggakan nilainya yang selalu 100, walau dia hanya mampu membanggakan namanya mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah ternama, walau dia hanya mampu membanggakan kemampuannya bela diri ataupun membanggakan otak jeniusnya.

Dia juga memberikan berbagai kerepotan.

Membolos, diskors, pemanggilan orangtua.

Tidak hanya sekali. Berkali-kali.

Nama Akabane telah tercoreng karena memiliki anak yang kurang ajar. Nama lengkapnya Akabane Karma.

Yah, orangtuanya juga jarang di Jepang.

Apakah orangtuanya sudah bangga karena dia memiliki istri yang cantik?

Apakah orangtuanya sudah bangga karena dia memiliki anak yang hiperaktif?

Bukannya hanya itu yang mampu diberikannya pada orangtuanya?

Apalagi yang telah diberikan?

Tidak sebanding dengan yang telah diberikan oleh orangtuanya, 'kan?

Karma melamun sejenak.

Seorang anak nakal pun juga sayang pada keluarganya.

Dia sayang Nagisa.

Dia sangat sayang pada Risa walau dia hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Dia ingin merangkulnya, dia ingin menciumnya, dia ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah'.

Tapi...,

"Tadaima."

Karma bergumam pelan ketika selesai membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang dia simpan selama bertahun-tahun.

Nagisa dan Risa ada di dalam.

Keluarganya ada di dalam sana.

"Okaa-san, ada yang masuk ke rumah, lho!"

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Pintunya sudah kukunci! Jangan-jangan itu maling?!"

"Maling di siang bolong seperti ini?"

"Ayo kejar dia, Okaa-san!"

"Tunggu, Risa!"

Karma meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu. Berjalan santai seolah dia bukan maling, padahal salah satu penghuni rumah sudah menganggapnya maling.

Karma bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dia merasa disambut.

Dinding ini, lantai ini, perabotan ini. Sudah lama Karma tidak melihatnya.

Benar-benar...

"Siapa itu, heh?! Astaga, Karma! Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sini?!"

Karma tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kaget dari Akabane Risa.

"Risa, siapa malingnya?" Nagisa menyusul dari belakang. "Oh, dia."

Karma tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi datar dari Akabane Nagisa.

Akabane. Keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!"

"Suka-sukaku dong~"

Karma menyeringat dengan ciri khasnya. Nagisa yang berada di belakang Risa terkekeh pelan.

Risa keheranan. Di depan menyeringai, di belakang tertawa.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Pfft," Karma menutup mulut dengan pergelangan tangannya. "Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri lagi, _Honey?"_

"Aku jijik dengan panggilanmu itu. Tapi, terserahmulah, _My Darling."_

Karma muncrat.

-PBWIHVC-

Tiga orang itu kini tengah duduk bagaikan ada rapat serius.

Nagisa yang berada di sofa tunggal, Karma dan Risa duduk saling berhadapan.

Nagisa tahu, ini urusan suaminya. Suaminya yang harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi, jadi dia berharap sang suami bisa menjelaskannya dengan 'lembut' agar Risa tidak shock atau kaget.

"Risa, sebenarnya aku ini ayahmu."

Nagisa menampar Karma seketika.

"ANAK ELU JANTUNGAN, DASAR KAMBING!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-PBWIHVC-

Untungnya, yang tadi hanya bayangan dalam benak Nagisa saja.

"Karma, jangan sampai kau membuat Risa sampai serangan jantung."

Karma menatap Nagisa polos sambil mengambil susu kotak stroberi yang ada di dalam kulkas, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Nagisa bersyukur dalam hati telah memberikan peringatan duluan.

"Tolong mengertilah perasaan anakmu, Karma."

Nagisa mengambil kue kering dari toples dan meletakkannya di atas piring.

"Jangan khawatir," Karma tertawa pelan. "Jika kau gelisah karena takut Risa akan sakit hati, kurasa dia akan senang memiliki ayah sepertiku."

Nagisa tersenyum tipis, Karma meminum susu. Risa tiba-tiba muncul sambil marah-marah.

"Kau meminum susuku, dasar Karma!"

"Susumu? Aku hanya tertarik dengan susu sapi dan susu Nagi-"

Nagisa memukul punggung Karma sekeras mungkin.

Risa mendengus kesal melihat keakraban Karma dengan ibunya, "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Ini susu yang kubeli sendiri! Karma pergi beli sendiri sana!"

"Aku tuan-tamu disini, Risa-chan."

"Tuan tamu? Hah! Kau itu tamu disini. Tahu diri sedikit. Nikmati saja apa yang disediakan tuan rumah!" Risa melangkahkan kaki mendekati sang ibu, mengambil gelas hendak membuat kopi.

"Risa, tidak boleh seperti itu dengan yang lebih tua," Nagisa terkekeh pelan.

"Biarin. Menyebalkan sekali," Risa mengerucutkan bibir. Nagisa membalasnya dengan tawaan pelan.

"Tidak sopan dengan yang lebih tua. Padahal aku yang membiayaimu kencan tadi, hmph."

"Memangnya laki-laki menagihnya kalau berkencan? Laki-laki macam apa itu?"

"Aku sama Nagisa kalau berkencan selalu bagi-bagi kok."

"Karma!"

"Apa, Nagisa?"

Giliran Nagisa mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku minta cerai," bisiknya.

"Nagisa..."

"CUKUP!"

Suara dentingan sendok dengan wastafel membuat sang merah-biru tersentak kaget. Gelas yang telah berisikan kopi hangat itu diletakkannya di dekat meja.

Karma terdiam. Nagisa gelisah.

"Risa, ada apa...?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi dilontarkan, Risa mengabaikannya dengan sengaja. Dia menghela napas kemudian berlalu begitu saja melewati kedua orang tua itu.

"Risa!"

Teriakan sang ibu pun terabaikan. Durhaka, memang. Tapi, dia butuh istirahat.

Pintu kamar dia banting perlahan, masuk ke kamar sederhana dengan susu kotak stroberi di tangan. Risa mengerucutkan bibir tanpa sadar karena kesal.

"Menyebalkan. Keluargaku menyebalkan!"

Risa berteriak di dalam hati sambil meminum susu dengan cepat. Mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan seperti biasa, melihat media sosial dan mengetik cepat :

 _"Ayahku menyebalkan! Kapan dia pulang? Istrimu nyaris direbut orang lain."_

Post Status.

Risa membanting ponsel.

Risa bukannya anak kecil. Dia telah memasuki tahap remaja. Apa itu pubertas dan sebagainya baru dia ketahui tiga bulan yang lalu dan ibunya menceritakan semua yang perlu dia tahu saat mulai menginjak usia remaja.

"Di saat mulai remaja, yang paling menyenangkan itu adalah ketika jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Mungkin saat seumuranmu belum merasakan apa sebenarnya arti cinta, tetapi kau mulai tertarik pada lawan jenismu."

Remaja belum merasakan apa sebenarnya cinta.

Risa menganggap rasa ketertarikannya ke lawan jenis hanyalah sekadar rasa kagum dan suka, bukan cinta.

Karena itulah, ketika dia melihat Karma, dia merasa bahwa dia menyukai Karma. Dia mengagumi Karma.

...Ya, kalau bisa Karma menjadi ayahnya.

Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia merasa bahwa Karma mengisi kesepian dalam diri ibunya. Dibandingkan dengan berkomunikasi dengan ayah aslinya melalui _chat_ dan telpon, tawa ibunya lebih...berwarna?

...Jadi Risa harus bagaimana?

Risa tidak mau keluarganya hancur. Tidak, tidak.

Mungkin dia terlalu memikirkan hal yang berat, mungkin dia harus menyerahkan masalah ini pada orangtuanya.

Tapi, apakah mereka akan memikirkan perasaannya?

Pasti iya!

 _"Aku minta cerai."_

Risa ingin berkata kasar.

Bahkan dia belum menemui ayahnya. Jangan... Jangan pisahkan seorang anak dengan ayah.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sosok ayah itu tidak peduli, tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Walau kasih ibu besar sebesar dunia dan seterang cahaya langit di surga serta kasihnya tidak dapat tertampung di lautan luas, kasih sayang ayah bukannya sempit seperti daratan negara-negara kecil.

Mayoritas ayah adalah _tsundere._

Sudah menjadi kodrat seorang wanita yang akhirnya akan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, sudah menjadi kodrat seorang pria yang harus menafkahi keluarganya.

Anak cenderung akrab dengan sang ibu karena sang ibu memiliki banyak waktu di rumah, terutama ibu rumah tangga. Walaupun tidak semua wanita adalah ibu rumah tangga-karena ada juga wanita berkarir-, setidaknya wanita yang memiliki tanggungjawab untuk membesarkan dan mengajarkan anak.

Nagisa tahu hal itu. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga Karma ataupun keluarganya sendiri. Dia harus mendidik anaknya sebaik mungkin untuk menebus dosanya di masa lalu. Bekerja, mengurus anak, mengurus rumah. Dia masih bersyukur memiliki suami yang masih berusaha keras bekerja sampai di luar negeri.

Kembali ke laptop.

Anak perempuan lebih dekat ke ayah, anak laki-laki lebih dekat ke ibu.

Siapa yang menciptakan kalimat seperti itu?

Itu tergantung keluarga masing-masing, 'kan?

Walau biasanya seperti itu, tetapi Risa tidak. Ayahnya menghilang, jadi dia harus ngapain?

Ketika seluruh teman mengungkapkan kehebatan sang ayah, Risa bisa apa?

Risa tahu di sudut hatinya dia merasa iri hati bagi anak yang memiliki ayah dekat di rumah. Risa yakin ayahnya mencintainya walau dia jauh dari Risa.

Jangan meremehkan kasih sayang ayah.

Jangan sekalipun meremehkannya.

"Risa melamunin apa sampai nangis begitu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kar...ma?"

Risa tidak mampu kaget. Berkat satu kalimat itu, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia menangis dalam diam.

Sungguh, dia merindukan ayahnya.

Pertemukan dia dengan ayahnya.

Risa terisak sendiri, Karma menutup pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

"Ada kunci cadangan."

"Ibu tidak punya kunci cadangan."

 _"Karena aku pemilik rumah."_

"Kau tidak mengunci pintu."

Risa mengangguk pelan, Karma menatapnya.

"Begitu."

Karma mendekati Risa, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menghela napas.

"Kau menangis karena cemburu kedekatanku dengan ibumu?"

"Bukan!"

Karma terkekeh pelan, "Jadi?"

Risa melirik Karma tajam, kemudian melirik arah lain.

"Aku...mendengar Okaa-san berkata minta cerai dengan Otou-san."

"Itu hanya candaan, Risa~ Jangan dianggap serius begitu."

"Dia mengatakannya padamu seolah-olah kau ini calon ayahku yang baru!"

Karma tersentak pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Risa, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Karma mencuri wilayah tempat tidur Risa, berbaring menghadap Risa yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu umurku berapa, 'kan? Aku seumuran dengan ibumu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihat seorang pria yang tersenyum senang ketika memeluk anaknya?"

Risa terdiam. Wait, kenapa Karma yang curhat?

"Jones sekali kau."

Jleb.

"Aku pernah berpikir seperti ini, bagaimana rasanya akrab dengan seorang anak. Pasti menyenangkan."

Risa terdiam sejenak.

"Kau merasa seperti itu? Bukannya menyenangkan jika akrab dengan ayahmu? Kau pernah mendengar keluhan temanmu tentang ayahnya?"

Risa terdiam lagi. Ah, benar juga. Teman-temannya sering mengeluh karena ayahnya hanya berbicara sekadar untuk menceramahi mereka.

"Lalu, kau menggodaku seperti itu karena kau ingin menikahi Okaa-san, hah?"

"Risa, masalah yang sebenarnya tidak serumit yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Paman Jeruk."

"Oh ya?" Karma terkekeh pelan.

Risa mendengus pelan, "Lagipula, Okaa-san memang tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk berhubungan dengan ayahku, 'kan? Apa jangan-jangan Okaa-san berbohong kalau dia sering berkirim pesan dengannya?"

Karma terkekeh pelan, kemudian bangun. Mengambil tempat duduk di samping Risa.

"Boleh aku bermanja denganmu?"

"Hei!" Risa refleks berteriak. "Apa yang kau katakan, dasar mesum! Ibunya gak dapat, anaknya diincar."

Karma sweatdrop parah.

Dia mengambil ponsel pintar yang ada di sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Risa.

"Lihat aplikasi garisnya."

Risa mengerutkan dahi dan menghidupkan layar ponsel pintar.

"Berpassword-"

Deg.

Risa membulatkan mata melihat wallpaper ponsel Karma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAYI DATANG DARIMANA INI?!"

Salah naskah.

Tapi serius Risa kaget. Karma sudah memiliki anak?

"Imut-"

Karma tertawa melihatnya.

"Benar, 'kan?"

"Kau sudah memiliki anak, Karma?"

"Ya, begitulah~"

"Pantas muka tua."

Karma tertohok.

"Ini ada passwordnya."

"Kau tulis nama ibumu dan itu akan terbuka."

Risa membulat kaget.

 _"Sudah makan?"_

 _"Sudah. Aku capek sekali hari ini. Pekerjaanku melelahkan."_

 _"Oh iya? Mau dipijet?"_

 _"Pijet-pijet sini~"_

 _"*pijetin*"_

 _"*ciumin*"_

 _"Genit!"_

 _"Wkwkwk. Oh iya, tadi aku ketemu tas cantik. Kubeli dua untukmu dan Risa ya."_

 _"Tas? Baru bulan kemarin beli tas, Karma. Jangan memboros!"_

 _"Lagi promo, wkwkwk."_

 _"Maunya kau beliin saja Risa mainan."_

 _"Mainan? Uhm... Aku gak tahu toko mainan disini. Tapi kalau bisa kubelikan. Nagisa mau apa?"_

 _"Apa saja deh."_

 _"Nanti kubelikan alat ****"_

 _"-_-"_

 _"Btw, Risa bagaimana?"_

 _"Biasa saja. Sehat kok."_

 _"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang dia demam?"_

 _"Iya, tapi sudah mulai menurun. Dia keras kepala, sama sepertimu."_

 _"Oh ya? Setidaknya aku ini masih lembut dengan Risa~"_

 _"Tapi kasar denganku."_

 _"Iya dong, kau 'kan istriku."_

 _"Perbedaan kasih macam apa ini?"_

 _"Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"_

 _"Hmph."_

 _"Nagisaa."_

 _"..."_

 _"Nagisa, jangan ngambek..."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _"Maksudnya itu lembut dengan Risa karena dia masih anak-anak~ Kalau sama Nagisa lain lagi~"_

 _"Jadi kau ingin memberikanku kasih sayang seperti apa?"_

 _"Ada deh."_

 _"Jahat."_

 _"Ya gitu."_

 _"Capek, ya?"_

 _"Iya, kerjaan masih banyak."_

 _"Kapan pulang?"_

 _"Belum tahu... Mau pulang."_

 _"Sabar."_

 _"Nagisa gitu doang."_

 _"Ada apa lagi sih?"_

 _"Rindu..."_

 _"Kau bisa rindu juga?"_

 _"Aku itu manusia, lho."_

 _"Bukannya bebek?"_

 _"Kok ke bebek?"_

 _"Karena kamu bebeb aku~"_

 _"OwO)/!"_

 _"Kenapa emotnya begitu?"_

 _"Istriku...pandai menggombal- Tidak."_

 _"Tidak bagus ya gombalannya?"_

 _"I LOVE U, BEB~ *love*"_

 _"*off*"_

 _"Ihh temanin dong malam ini!"_

 _"Nagisaa!"_

 _"Onlah!"_

 _-Karma_ _AN_ _menelpon AkabaneNagisa-_

 _-Telpon berakhir-_

"Yah, itu hanya satu diantara duapuluh ribu juta chat yang kami jalani selama tujuh tahun."

Karma mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri karena bisa LDR dengan istri tanpa adanya pertentangan di keluarga kami."

Karma tersenyum tipis.

"Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah dirimu, Risa."

Karma melirik Risa.

"Kau menerimaku sebagai ayahmu, 'kan?"

Risa membeku.

"Aku ini ayahmu."

Hening menyapa mereka selama semenit.

Hati Karma membeku. Kalau mau jujur, dia takut menyakiti perasaan anaknya sendiri.

Tapi, dia tidak tahan lagi.

Dia rindu. Dia iri dengan ayah orang yang bisa memeluk anaknya sendiri.

Dia tidak mau menjadi seorang ayah yang sama dengan ayahnya dulu yang tak pernah memeluknya.

Dia tidak mau.

Karma menguatkan hati. Entah apapun yang akan dikatakan anaknya, itu resikonya karena telah meninggalkannya dan mengerjainya.

"Aku kekanak-kanakan, ya?"

Karma menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar negeri meninggalkan keluargaku, padahal aku tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini."

Karma melanjutkan curahan hatinya, Risa masih belum bersuara.

"Walau aku membawa pulang materi yang banyak, aku merasa aku sangat miskin. Aku sangat miskin akan kasih sayang dari keluargaku. Aku khawatir dan cemas jika Nagisa akan berselingkuh. Aku tahu Nagisa juga takut, aku sering menjahilinya dengan mengirimi foto wanita yang menjadi rekan kerjaku. Tapi dia sangat bersabar saat aku pulang hanya sekali-kali. Aku tahu dia tidak pernah berbohong."

Karma melirik Risa. Risa masih diam.

"Lalu aku bersyukur memiliki istri sepertinya. Dia selalu jujur padaku, dia benar-benar bertobat."

Karma terkekeh.

"Lalu, bagaimana...denganmu, Risa?"

Karma ...bingung.

"Kau juga miskin, 'kan~?"

Risa terdiam.

Karma terdiam.

Hening menyapa mereka lagi.

"...aku ingin berkata kasar."

Satu kalimat dari Risa membuat Karma terkejut.

Risa merangkak mendekati Karma, menerjangnya.

PLAK.

Kemudian menamparnya dengan keras.

"Akh." Karma meringis kaget. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

...kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

Memeluk dari hati yang didasarkan oleh rasa rindu, rasa bahagia.

Karma sendiri terkejut. Masih tidak percaya jika reaksi Risa akan seperti ini.

"Otou-san jahat!"

Karma tersentak kaget.

"Otou-san jelek! Otou-san sama sekali tidak ganteng! Dasar mesum!"

Karma baru sadar jika bagian dadanya terasa basah, anaknya menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"...sialan," kata si iblis dalam hati.

Karma mengangkat tangannya, hendak memeluk sang anak, tapi...

"Otou-san kejam..."

...

"Maafkan...Otou-san," Karma mengucapkan satu kata sembari memeluk erat anaknya.

"Otou-san tidak akan pernah kumaafkan."

"Benarkah?" Karma tertawa hambar. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan menebus dosaku..."

Karma ingin menangis.

"...karena itu, hilangkan perasaan rindu ini dulu."

-PBWIHVC-

"Jadi, sudah acara reuniannya, Sayang-sayang?"

Nagisa menghela napas lega melihat suami dan anaknya kini duduk berhadapan di sofa.

"Risa, maafkan ibumu, ya."

"Tidak apa, Okaa-san. Okaa-san kumaafkan kok~ Otou-sannya tidak."

"Hei," Karma memajukan bibir kesal.

"Rasain."

"Tidak boleh durhaka pada orangtua, Risa-chan~"

"Biarin."

"Kamu tidak bisa masuk ke surga, lho~"

"Surga berada dibawah telapak kaki ibu," Risa mendekati ibunya dan bermanja-manja. "Mana ada surga di telapak kaki ayah."

"Hei, itu bagianku." Karma mengambek melihat Risa memeluk Nagisa.

"Bagian apa? Okaa-san milikku."

"Ibumu itu milik suaminya, yaitu aku."

"Oh ya? Suami macam apa yang meninggalkan istrinya sendiri? Oh! Dia memberikan istrinya kepada sang anak dengan cuma-cuma~"

"Kau saja yang seenaknya menyimpulkan seperti itu,"

Nagisa meringis, kepalanya sakit mendengar suami-anaknya itu, "Ayolah, jangan bertengkar..."

"Aku sudah beberapa hari tidak menemui Okaa-san. Dia bagianku!"

"Aku sudah tujuh tahun lebih tidak menemuinya, oi."

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI APAAN?!"

"Orang yang kami cintai,"

Jawaban serempak itu membuat Nagisa memerah tiba-tiba.

"Love u, Mom~"

"Nagisa, anakmu mencuri kata-kataku! Lop u~"

Nagisa dihadiahi dua pelukan hangat oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Keluarga utuhnya.

Dia merasa bahwa disekitarnya ada background berkilauan. Rumah ini terasa lebih berwarna, Nagisa terkekeh pelan.

"Ya ampun,"

Tidak bisa Nagisa bayangkan perasaannya ini. Dia sangat bahagia.

Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"...Nagisa, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Okaa-san!"

-TBC ...or END?-

Salahkan seseorang yang bernama Meriana.

Aku tidak jadi menamatkan ini. /gagitu

Ya, benar. Aku ...bingung mau menamatkannya bagaimana.

Ditunggu sajalah :"

Review :

Shinju Hatsune : Makasih~ Aku pengen nambahkan banyak tentang AsaKaru juga sih, tapi ga ada feel... :"

Wako P : Ehh, ngga maoooo w Makasih reviewnya

Akashi Yukina :

"Tidak. Aku ingin anak asli dari darahku." /azek

Dinxchan :

Kukhawatir itu paling garing masa :" Makasih banget

Akashi airin : Sabar ya beb /hush Makasihhh

NinNeko-chan : Sip! Request diterima, ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

Guest : ...oh ya?

...

...

...

...

...

Wait,

Permirsa, jika saya tidak salah orang dan jika feeling saya benar, salahkan orang 'Guest' ini karena ceritanya tidak tamat.

Dan Guest, jika saya salah, maafkan saya. Jika saya benar, kamu harus guling-guling di lantai kantin nanti.

MaRi mARi 99 :

Hai Mar~

-ANU-

1\. Salah satu percakapan Karma dan Nagisa di LINO(?) setelah diremake dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan dan santun.

"Nagisa."

"Apa lagi?"

"...aku mau curhat."

"Kenapa tidak ditelpon?"

"Aku malu."

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa malu."

"Kau pernah lihat kemaluanku, 'kan?"

"Stop. Ada apa?"

"Masalah pekerjaan."

"Ada apa? Capek?"

"Pasti."

"Jadi?"

"Sulit rasanya."

"Ya, pastilah. Namanya juga kerja."

"Rindu sama Risa..."

"Nagisa tidak?"

"Iya juga."

"Ketiknya kayak ga niat."

"Ya sudah telpon."

"Tadi bilang malu."

"...iya juga sih,"

"Kenapa malu? Lagi nangis?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Lagi di kamar mandi."

"..."

"Lagi berendam~"

"Go die you, bitch."

"Nagisa."

"Nagisaa."

"Hei."

"Jawab dong."

"Nagisa..."

"Nagisa, aku benaran di kamar mandi lho."

"KarmaAN sent a picture."

"Nagisa."

"ANJENG!"

"JIJIK KAR, PERGI LO!"

"ASTAGA SALKIR!"

"ISH!"

"Halah, bilang saja mau."

"ANJER."

2\. Salah satu percakapan antara Karma dengan Gakushuu di LINO(?) setelah diproses menggunakan bahasa cantik.

"Elo tau gak perasaan gue tadi?"

"Gimana? Udah ngomong mah anak lo?"

"Udah."

"Terus? Reaksinya gimana?"

"Ditampar."

"AHA BAGUS."

"Anjeng lho, gue serius ini."

"Oh, oke."

"Sumpah, kaget juga sih ya we. Habis nampar di peluk gitu. Romantis. Ahh, pokoknya gue gak bisa buatnya jadi kata-kata. Pokoknya mantap banget. Aaa."

"...anjeng, elo cabe."

"...babon, elo juga cabe."

(Babon = Monyet)

"Mendesah gitu kerjaan siapa?"

"Cabe."

"Elu kan cabe."

"Sadar diri, njeng. Elo juga cabe."

"Oh iya ya."

"..."

"...hah?"

"ANJER, ELO NGAKU CABE? FK."

"BGSD, NGGA!"

"SiKutuMerah sent a picture."

"ANJER."

"LipanAnus sent a picture."

"Balas dendam lu jing?"

"Apaan sih pret?"

"Punya gue lebih mantap lagi."

"Gue tau artis ***** disana tuh bejibun, jangan lupain istri lo di rumah."

"Gini gini istri gue tetap da best, njeng."

"Ukuran B best? Selera lo rendah, nyedh."

"Gue cinta mah dia, njeng. Ngga kek lo, dasar pantat kuda."

"Elo kemarin manggil gue lipan anus, sekarang pantat kuda. Ejekan lu rendahan, njeng."

"Njeng itu elo. Nyedh itu gue."

"Oh iya ya. Wait-

ELO NGAKU ELO MONYET? HAH!"

"PantatKuda sent a stiker."

"Bazeng elu."

"Makanya ngechat jangan kek gini, nyedh."

"Jadi gimana, njeng?"

"Memakai bahasa sopan dan santun itu baik, Akabane-san."

"Elo pikir elu atasan gue? Mmpus lo aja sana kalau elo jadi bos gue, udah gue lumerin kue ultah lu pke wasabi."

"Anjeng, elu masih ngidam wasabi?"

"Ngidem darimana, nyedh?!"

"Panggilan kita kebalik."

"Oh iya, njeng."

"Brb."

"Ngapain?"

"****"

"Bernafsu amat lu njeng."

"Urus aja kerjaan lo nyedh."

"Btw, elo dimana sekarang?"

"Jerman, elo?"

"Korea."

"Hah? Korea? Sejak kapan?"

"Gue mau ketemu bias gue."

"ANJER."

"Yah ngga lah nyedh! Kapan" kesini, gue mau ngehemat uang jajan gue(?)."

"Halah, gak modal."

"Mendingan gue berusaha keras daripada elo pake uang ortu. Iuh."

"Orangtua harus dimanfaatkan."

"Sesat lu pret. Gue ss kasih si Gakuhou baru tau."

"SSlah, bodoh amat mah gue. Udah tua bangka gitu. Lagipula, aku tau klo hape lo itu tombolnya rusak jadi gak bisa ss! Bwek!"

.

.

"Oi, nyedh."

"Oi."

"Elu gak kirim beneran 'kan?"

3\. Satu kalimat dari Gakuhou menuju LINO(?) Gakushuu.

"Anjeng lu, Nak."

4\. Satu kalimat setelah Gakushuu menerima LINO(?) dari Gakuhou.

"Anjeng lu, Kar."

"Gue monyet, anjeng."

5\. Salah satu percakapan Risa dengan Seseorang Misterius di LINO(?)

"Hai, Sayang."

"Maaf, ini siapa, ya?"

"Kamu lupa *emot nangis*?"

"Er... Maaf? Dapat ID LINO saya darimana?"

"Tunggu, ini ceritanya benaran lupa? Jahat!"

"Bisa memperkenalkan diri dulu?"

"Aku ini lho temanmu duluuu."

"Yang mana, ya? Teman saya banyak gitu."

"Ish, yang punya ciri khas seperti ini! Tidak tau?"

"...siapa, sih?"

"Teman kek gitu."

"Hah?"

"Ngga berotak."

"Maaf, ya. Saya hanya bertanya. Kalau tidak jelas begini, gimana mau ngobrol?"

"Masa ngga tahu sih?! Nyeselin bener lo atau ngga? Udah utang ngga pernah dibayar *angry emot/?*"

"Maaf, Tuan atau Nona yang TIDAK BEROTAK. Jika Anda ingin berkenalan dengan saya atau mengobrol dengan saya, TOLONG BERIKAN IDENTITAS YANG BENAR. Cukup yang benar saja, saya tidak perlu privasi Anda. Jika tidak jelas begini, saya juga akan MARAH. Tidak masalah jika Anda ingin mengerjai saya jika Anda benar-benar teman saya pada waktu dulu, tetapi mengucapkan kalimat seperti 'NGGA BEROTAK' atau berkata kasar dan menjeleki saya dengan berkata SAYA BELUM MEMBAYAR HUTANG SAYA itu cukup menyinggung saya, mengerti? SAYA TIDAK SEMISKIN YANG ANDA KIRA. Lain kali jika ingin menghubungi saya, tolong dengan cara yang benar. Terimakasih."

-RisaA blocked this user/?-

" _Anjeng, anak gue serem juga."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebelum itu—

"Kamu kenapa, Risa?"

"Ngga tahu, tuh. Ada orang gak jelas ngirim pesan gitu. Masa dibilangnya aku ngga berotak, Okaa-san? Dibilangnya juga aku belum bayar hutang... Ahh, sejak kapan aku berutang dengan orang lain? Orang macam apa itu!"

"Apa?! Mana sini hapenya?"

"Ini, Okaa-san."

Nagisa mengetik singkat.

"Oke, selesai~"

"Okaa-san, KENAPA DIBLOCK TEMANKU IHH?"

"Bodoh amat, biarin."

"Okaa-san ...pms ya?"

"Hah?"

6\. Salah satu percakapan Karma dan Nagisa setelah—

"ELO NGEJEK ANAK LO SENDIRI NGGA BEROTAK? NGGA ADA JATAH BULAN DEPAN. PINTU RUMAH DIKUNCI, SAMPAI JUMPA TIGA BULAN LAGI."

"...Nagisa, darimana kamu tahu itu aku?"

-END-

*tidak baik ditiru ; sekadar humor ; jangan masukin dalam hati*


End file.
